Meetings
by Pablo Ramirez
Summary: Vous avez sûrement déjà vu des meetings européens, des meetings mondiaux, des meetings régionaux et j'en passe... Ici vous trouverez des meetings tout ce qu'il y a de plus français (ou pas) entre villes, départements et leurs régions souvent dépassés par la situation. Préparez-vous à redécouvrir la France sous un nouveau point de vue.
1. Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur

**Me voilà donc avec ma première fic ! Ici un meeting tout ce qu'il y a de moins français ; un provençal ! Ceux là, plutôt mourir que d'avouer être aujourd'hui sous la domination française.. Les personnages de la région PACA, Jules, et d'Île-de-France, Marianne, (ici seulement citée) appartiennent à l'Aristo-barjo et le concept d'Hetalia à Hidekaz Himaruya, son papa ! (Pas à l'Aristo-barjo è_é) Tout les autres personnages (les villes et les départements) sont de mon cru !**

 **J'ai mit un rating T mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas assez... Si vous pensez que je dois mettre du M dites le :/**

* * *

Arles soupira en s'affalant sur la grande table. Quelle connerie ça, les meetings de la région PACA. Il se faisait chier comme pas possible et il sentait que la première personne qui lui adressait la parole, il allait lui casser la gueule. Pour trois raisons ;

Marseille avait décidé de tourner autour de leur représentant régional, et quand ce n'était pas lui c'était Bouches-du-Rhône. Elle n'avait pas du apprécier de ne pas être la favorite de Provence ces derniers siècles, et devait vouloir se rattraper avec PACA. Mais Arles doutait que se pencher comme ça avec des vêtements aussi courts et moulants ne faisait pas d'elle une vraie pute en plus de tromper son copain. Voulait-elle vraiment que Nice, son petit frère chéri, la regarde avec ces grands yeux où se reflétait une pareille lueur lubrique ?

Avignon lui faisait la tête. Pour de la merde en plus. Juste parce qu'il avait "accidentellement" détruit son odieuse fanfiction sur lui et l'un des potes rhônalpins chelous de Lyon. Urgh, il avait fait une fois un meeting avec lui et il avait immédiatement et amèrement regretté. Il détestait cette ambiance bizarre de joie et d'amitié un peu sexuelle, ça lui donnait la gerbe.

Et finalement, Orange était "malade". Il avait tout à parier qu'il avait filé chez Lyon et qu'ils allaient niquer tout les deux, les enculés. Il savait qu'ils étaient censé être un couple à trois et donc qu'il devait partager, mais n'empêche que c'était Orange qui avait tapé l'incruste dans leur couple, pas l'inverse. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'engueuler ni rien, maman Lyon veillait au grain, c'était pas légal la façon dont il le maternait. À tous les coups il était déjà entrain de se faire virer de son propre couple.

* * *

« Lug' ?

— Mmh ? »

Orange bascula la tête en arrière, couché en travers sur le fauteuil. L'autre était assis bien sagement dans le canapé, un livre à la main, l'air concentré.

« J'veux trop l'prendre Arles. »

Le blondinet explosa de rire, lâchant le bouquin à ses côtés. Il continua ainsi pendant une longue minute avant de se calmer, essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Reprenant une posture droite et tout ce qu'il y a de plus conforme et admit en haute société.

« Oh bébé, tu blagues ?

— Bah non. Il a un de ses culs, le tien est bien aussi, mais le sien c'est une véritable oeuvre d'art. Des fois je rêve que-

— Il va jamais vouloir. »

Une moue de tristesse infinie apparut sur son visage, convaincant une bonne fois pour toute Lyon qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour la virginité anale de son amant. Mais...

« Y a un petit moment, on a essayé avec Vienne et Sainté, il m'a boudé pendant une semaine après ça. La ville du sud se redressa soudainement.

— Vous avez fait quoi ?

— Bah, on l'a juste pénétré, Sainté c'était dévoué et tout...

— Pour le niquer ?

— Ah non, pour éviter qu'il morde ! Au final on l'a drogué.

— Et donc c'est qui qui l'a prit ?

— Vienne ! Moi je filmais pour le prochain meeting, Isère et Ardèche manquait de revue sur les peuplades provençales, ç'pour ça. »

Orange réfléchit longuement, se grattant le menton en plissant les yeux devant le chef-lieu qui gloussait tendrement.

« Mais.. Tu penses qu'on pourrais refaire ça ? »

* * *

Arles se redressa brutalement en poussant un cri d'horreur, attirant l'attention de toute l'assemblée sur lui. Avignon lui mit un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Ça va pas espèce de broque **(1)** ? Parce qu'en plus de t'endormir quand on commence le meeting, tu te mets à hurler sans raison. Gronda-t-elle à mis voix.

— J'ai fait un de ces cauchemars… Il souffla longuement. Lyon, Vienne et St'Étienne m'avaient violé et ce con d'Orange voulait remettre ça. Il voulait tous me faire l'amour dans les fesses... »

Il eut l'air horrifié à cette idée. La jeune femme gloussa. C'qu'il pouvait être rigolo Arles à rêver à des scénarios érotiques aussi tordus. Elle avait bien du l'écrire celle-là de fanfictions, mais seulement sous la pression d'Ardèche.

« Sinon, il c'est passé quoi pendant que je délirais ?

— Nice a fini par fondre en larmes en insultant Marseille en italien et Antibes a du le sortir en râlant sur comme quoi il avait pas à s'occuper de ça. Var est totalement déchiré et essaye de monter Bouches-du-Rhône depuis dix minutes en l'appelant Alpes-Maritimes -mais si tu veux mon avis, il sait très bien à qui il s'adresse. J'ai vidé trois stylo dans quinze nouvelles nouvelles érotiques rien que sur eux deux. Aix a insulté Cannes qui nous a encore prouvé que meilleur qu'elle au lancé de talons hauts n'existait pas. St-Trop' c'est mangé un pain de Marseille qui en avait marre de lui. Vaucluse me fout encore la honte donc je me cache d'elle.

— Elle est encore sur "le pont d'Avign- »

Avignon fit une horrible grimace avant de se claquer la face contre la table, entendant la bouclé au pardessus en soie jaune pétant entrer comme une furie dans la pièce. Elle poussa un long cri étrange, ressemblant à un aboiement. La jeune femme vint se coller contre son chef-lieu, enfonçant son nez dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Te voilà ma chérie ! Maman t'a cherché partout !

— Vaucluse. Tu es plus jeune que moi, très largement en plus..

— Oui, mon coeur, oui, c'est ça.

— Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ?

— Carpentras, Apt ! Venez là les enfants ! » Hurla la bouclé sans lâcher la ville.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au trot par la porte, un air des plus passif sur le visage. Eux, ce que Vaucluse disait, ils le faisaient. Par rapport à certaine personne.

« Carpentras ! Me dit pas que tu obéis à cette tarée ?! »

En toutes réponses il se gratta l'oreille, faisant fulminer sa supérieure.

« Carpentras !

— C'est bizarre… Commença-t-il en regardant Apt. J'ai comme une oreille qui siffle.

— Bah c'est normal, Avignon te parl- »

Il lui enfonca son poing dans la figure, lâchant un tonitruant "oops" pour tout commentaire. L'autre n'eut aucune réaction, pas même d'essuyer le sang qui coulait sur sa lèvres. Il était resté sous cette forme de caillou mentalement parlant.

« Pardon, j'ai glissé. »

Bouches-du-Rhône quitta Hautes-Alpes, estimant qu'il était de son devoir de calmer les ardeurs maternelles d'une Vaucluse étouffante. Raah, une vraie arapède **(2)** celle-là… Il s'avança donc vers la bouclée noyant son chef-lieu dans son corsage. Il se gratta les cheveux en soupirant.

« Vaucluse, lâche Avign- Gnh hmm ~! »

Il fut coupé au plein milieu par son propre geignement, prenant une teinte rouge pivoine. Var -dont il avait cru se débarrasser plus tôt en l'envoyant dans la réserve- venait de l'attraper par derrière, le serrant assez fort pour lui faire sentir que malgré l'alcool, tout marchait très bien en bas. Se sentant totalement mal à l'aise, chacun de ses muscles c'étaient contractés le faisant se tendre dans une position horriblement inconfortable. Le souffle chaud dans sa nuque balayait ses cheveux courts et lui faisait un peu trop se détendre à son goût.

« Alpes-Maritimes…

— Non, Var. Alpes-Maritimes est là-b… »

À peine eut-il tendu son bras dans la direction du siège où se trouvait la blonde platine deux minutes avant, que plus personne ne l'occupait. Comme toujours, elle avait disparu quand on avait besoin d'elle…

Le département lui mordillant sensuellement l'oreille le tira de ses pensées sur les pouvoirs de disparition de leur camarade féminine.

« Tais-toi, Bouches-du-Rhône. J'ai trouvé un endroit dans la réserve où je pourrais te montrer toute ma supériorité sur toi. »

Bouches-du-Rhône se dégagea brutalement et repoussant son assaillant avec politesse et courtoisie, s'enfuie, cherchant Marseille pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de moment. C'est qu'elle devait mieux s'y connaître que lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait même organiser un meeting avec ses villes pour bien savoir.

Var, quand à lui, il était content et vomissant dans les toilettes, fit part de sa joie à Toulon qui lui tenait les cheveux en arrière.

« Je lui ai bandééé dessuus ! Et tout le monde a vu !

— Pourquoi tu es content ? Maintenant tout le monde sait que tu es un dégénéré, un pervers sexuel..

— Il a des fesses moelleuses.. » Divagua le département, du vomie plein la bouche.

Toulon soupira en râlant dans sa barbe invisible, levant les yeux au ciel. Dieu, pourquoi il devait avoir le plus con des cinq départements ? Soudainement il entendit des plaintes en italien qui attira son attention.

« Cazzo **(3)** ! »

Ah non. Ça c'était pas une plainte ça, c'était la bite. Haha. La bite.

Devinant Nice -ce con continuait de parler italien pour des raisons obscures et incongrues- et sûrement Antibes vu tous les "calmati fratello" **(4)** qu'il entendait à voix basse, il décida de savoir si ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et pour ca ;

« Vous avez besoin d'aide les mecs ?

— C'est cette bite d'Antibes ! Cria Nice. Il m'a mordu !

— Mais tu m'as fait mal, j'ai réagis comme je pouvais ! De toute façon, tu es toujours trop brutal, tu me tires les cheveux trop fort !

— Bah oui mais tu serais chauve, je pourrais plus être "trop brutal" ! Et puis en plus les filles elles aiment bien quand je tire sur leur cheveux.

— Mais je suis pas une fille enculé ! »

Il y eu un bruit étrange qui fit rire Var et donna envie de vomir à Toulon. Ils étaient pas vraiment entrain de se pomper dans les chiottes quand même…? Un gémissement assez fort lui indiqua que, si, ils étaient bien entrain de s'adonner à quelques activités sexuelles des plus "inoffensives". Ça devait être un truc d'italien, l'inceste, c'était monté au cerveau de Nice ces conneries et il avait converti Antibes avec.

Bien décidé à tout allez cafter à Marseille -qu'elle surveille un peu ses petits frères quand même, il souleva Var et le ramena dans la salle de meeting sans trop de difficulté. Et justement, elle arrivait vers lui, tirant son département par le bras et Avignon leur papillonnant autour. La blonde vénitienne poussa Bouches-du-Rhône contre son camarade totalement ivre.

« Vous vous allez niquer dans la réserve !

— Je peux venir ? Supplia Avignon en sautillant sur place, soudainement animé d'une joie inhabituelle chez elle.

— Marseille ! Y a tes frères qui s'suçent dans les chiottes ! »

Elle prit un air interloquée alors que sa camarade cogitait tout haut à un dilemme poignant : si elle devait retranscrire les premiers ébats de Bouches-du-Rhône et la naissance de son couple avec Var ou si elle devait retranscrire une scène d'inceste des plus perverse et dégueulasse dans un étroit cabinet.

« Oh les cons ! J'leur avait dit pourtant, la discrétion avant tout ! Si même Toulon qui est sourd comme un pot arrive à les entendre c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore assez discret… Qu'ils prennent un peu exemple sur leur grande soeur !

— Quoi !? » Balbutia la ville sans comprendre le raisonnement de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de protester et partit à grandes enjambées vers les toilettes du batiment. Toulon, désespéré, partit s'asseoir à côté de Sainte-Agnès.

« Que voulez-vous à sa majesté ? » Demand-t-elle en faisant voler les pans de sa robe de princesse en velour.

Ah oui.

Elle aussi elle était taré.

PACA arriva et alluma avec l'aide de Hautes-Alpes le vidéoprojecteur. Il se servit un verre de pastis et faisant tinter une cuillère contre, demanda le silence parmis les villes et les trois départements restant.

« Bon, après que Marseille m'est supplié de le faire, je vais élire mon/ma favoris ! »

Arles soupira si fort que ça sembla trop factice pour être vrai. C'est bon, tout le monde savait que lui et le chef-lieu ce n'était pas le grand amour, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Justement, quand on parle du loup, la blonde vénitienne rentra brutalement en se précipitant.

« Alors !? Alors !?

— Il a encore rien dit la cagole.

— Ferme la l'pacoulin **(5)**.

— Pacoulin !? Arles se leva en renversant sa chaise, frappant de ses poings sur la table. J'avais un royaume moi, un royaume !

— Et alors !? J'étais une puissance commerciale et j'avais tout un tas de colonie !

— Tu t'es fait romanisé la gueule, t'as plus rien ! Rien !

— Je suis un chef-lieu par rapport à certaine personne ! France m'a reconnu comme tel !

— France je l'encule ! J'suis pas français ! J'suis provençal ! 'Pas à lui de décider qui est le meilleur d'entre nous !

— Je nique la France ! » Hurla Carpentras en jetant sa chaise par la fenêtre.

Arles et Marseille finirent par rouler par terre en se battant comme des chiffonniers, se mordant et se griffant.

La région décida d'agir parce que c'était ses villes quand même. Et il aurait l'air con si il n'agissait pas.

« Qu'on a qu'à dire que vous êtes tous provençaux et puis voilà. »

La porte cassa, sortant de ses gonds, pour laisser apparaître Nice. Comme sa soeur, il devait avoir des pouvoirs pour savoir quand arriver pile au bon moment.

« Nice génoise ! Hurla-t-il en montant sur la table. Je baise ces fils de pute de provençaux ! Nice génoise !

— Nique les comtes de Provence ! Firent Marseille et Arles d'une même voix.

— Moi je les aime bien les comtes de Provence… » Soupira Antibes.

Sa remarque lui valut que sa soeur se redresse et retire sa chaussure pour lui jeter au visage. Il eut comme une sorte de sifflement dans un coin de la salle qui provenait de Cannes à coup sûr puisque on l'entendit qualifier la blonde vénitienne de, je cite, "amatrice".

Hautes-Alpes se gratta la tête. Elle qui n'avait que trois cent petites années, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un coup ils étaient provençaux, puis romains, puis ils les envoyaient tous se faire foutre, un coup ils se tapaient dessus, s'insultaient, puis ils se mettaient tous d'accord. Le problème était qu'aucuns des départements, ni leur région, ne savaient vraiment pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué et casse pieds.

« Bon, mon préféré cette année c'est… Commença PACA sur un ton relativement bas mais qui fit quand même se calmer son chef-lieu qui partit s'asseoir, un vilain coquard à l'oeil droit. C'est… Île-de-France ! »

Marseille laissa tomber avec violence sa tête contre la table, totalement découragée et dégoûtée. En même temps cette débile avait essayé de devenir la favorite d'une région qui était maqué et surtout, qui était un véritable canard. Aucune chance qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Arles rigolait bien dans son coin en se passant de la glace sur ses bosses, se régalant de voir son ennemie éternelle se morfondre dans son coin.

Le meeting finit, les représentants se saluèrent et décidèrent de tous retourner chez eux, dans leurs maisons respectives. On vu Nice et Antibes soutenir leur soeur qui déprimait sauvagement, Var et Bouches-du-Rhône main dans la main, une Avignon comblée, PACA commandant un taxi pour la gare la plus proche, voulant prendre un train direction Paris, Carpentras s'arrangeant avec la concierge pour la fenêtre.

Lyon attendait en bas des marches avec Orange enroulé dans un grand manteaux et une écharpe bleue électrique. Arles prit la ville du nord -par rapport à lui, hein, tout est question de par rapport- par la taille et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à lui encore ?

— Dunkerque et Calais avaient besoin de lui, il a attrapé un petit coup de froid. N'est-ce pas poussin ? »

Le jeune homme éternua pour toute réponse, se mouchant dans son écharpe sous les yeux attendrit du blond. Il se dégagea des bras de son amant et se rapprocha de la grosse berline noire.

« Vous venez les garçons ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur.

Arles passa devant Orange et à peine eut-il fait deux pas devant lui qu'il l'entendit siffler.

Par réflexe et par anticipation sur son cauchemar, il lui mit une droite.

* * *

 ** _(1) Broque_** **\- Désignerait en provençal, je cite, "** un individu bon à rien, maladroit, incompétent **".**

 ** _(2) Arapède -_** **Désigne en provence les patelles qui vivent au bord de la mer Méditerranée (ce sont des chapeaux chinois, m'voyez)**

 _ **(3) Cazzo**_ **\- Désigne dans la langue de Romano le sexe masculin et sert de "putain", les italiens aiment bien citer les parties génitales masculines à la place de nos traditionnels "putain" et "couillons" :)**

 _ **(4) Calmati fratello**_ **\- Cette phrase dans la langue de Veneziano cette fois-ci signifie (normalement je parle pas rital mwa) "calme-toi frère".**

 ** _(5) Pacoulin_** **\- Désigne péjorativement dans la belle langue de Marseille les péquenots.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait porter sur les rhônalpins, puis sur les pictocharentais (étant en ce moment dans le Poitou-Charentes et étant une fan à la vie à la mort d'Edmond, il le fallait), puis j'hésite entre les corses et les gens du Languedoc-Roussillon :/ Bref, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite qui ne devrait pas tarder !**


	2. Rhône-Alpes

**Me revoici ! (Quand je disais que je ne tarderai pas..) Voilà les rhônalpins qui sont tous mignons et gentils ;) Non, franchement pour que Arles qualifie l'ambiance "** _bizarre de joie et d'amitié un peu sexuelle_ **", il a du venir un jour où tous les départements étaient malades sauf Ardèche et Drôme...**

 **Étant une personne possédant volontairement une narration très crue et vulgaire quand je n'écris pas un truc sérieux, ce fut très dur de soigner mon langage x)**

 **Comme la dernière fois, le personnage de Rhône-Alpes, Adrien, est à l'Aristo-barjo et le concept d'Hetalia à Himaruya. Les autres sont miens ! Ah ! Hiôte et Haute-Savoie sont la même personne, même chose pour Sainté et Saint-Étienne.**

* * *

Isère toussa pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Ça ne marcha pas. Elle toussa plus fort. Toujours rien. Un peu plus fort encore…

Ardèche sortit un mégaphone et hurla.

« Merci Ardèche.

— De rien ma chère. » Répondit l'auburn dans une courbette juste assez basse pour lui permettre de voir sous la jupe de sa camarade.

Les autres regardèrent Isère qui tenait la petite télécommande du vidéoprojecteur, l'ayant allumé avec l'aide de Grenoble avant que tout le monde arrive.

« Bonjour mes chères confrères rhônalpins, bienvenue à ce nouveau meeting !

— Isère anybody !? » Demanda Vienne en se levant, criant.

Il regretta immédiatement puisque son département avait dégainé son fusil pompe et visait la tête. Elle tira, abattant froidement le jeune homme. Puis reprit son grand sourire.

« Meees lunettes… Baragouina-t-il en agonisant sur le parquet.

— Ma maman voulait faire un skype avec vous, j'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait le faire aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête en avouant que c'était une très bonne idée, parce que tout le monde était terrifié par Isère et surtout par celui qu'elle nommait affectueusement Louis, son fusil à pompe chéri. Devant l'approbation collective, la châtain claire dégela l'écran que projetait le vidéoprojecteur.

« Dites bonjour à ma maman !

— Bonjour ! » Répondit une voix féminine via les haut-parleurs.

Saint-Étienne dût sortir en courant pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la projection. Ardèche n'eut pas cette intelligence et tomba lourdement sur la moquette. Isère, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde tirait une tête pareille, se retourna vers l'écran. Pour voir un dauphin.

Le département tira donc dans Ardèche, la projection, le vidéoprojecteur et trois fois dans l'ordinateur portable attitré de la salle. On entendit dans un coin de la salle Rhône-Alpes se lamenter sur sa sois-disante malchance et sur le prix de ce genre d'objets de nos jours. Tous les isèrois présent soupirèrent, comme habitué, ce qui leur valu d'être questionné sur la nature de ce débordement. Ce fut Grenoble qui dut leur expliquer parce que Drôme était très occupé à empêcher sa soeur d'envoyer une deuxième fois là-haut leur mère.

« Vous savez comment elle s'appelait la voisine à Provence qui était casse-pieds ? Demanda le chef-lieu.

— Anjou ?

— Sainté. Anjou, en plus d'être un homme, il est à côté de Bretagne.

— Nice ?

— Toujours un garçon.

— Lyon ? »

Grenoble le regarda en se massant les tempes, s'interrogeant sur le réel Q.I de Saint-Étienne qui venait de faire mourir de rire Lyon. Celui-ci s'arrêta et reprit sa position de haut aristocrate parce que plus haut que la ville de Lyon dans la société n'existait pas. Même Chambéry reconnaissait en lui la puissante capitale dont la France avait besoin. Paris c'tait un péd-... Un malotrue par rapport. Les meetings rhônalpins devaient resté les plus polis et courtois possible, pas question de se mettre à parler comme leur voisins du sud.

« Dauphiné ? Proposa t-il tout en sachant déjà la réponse, mettant fin aux souffrances de son camarade.

— Oui. »

Tout le monde eût l'air de mieux comprendre la blague qui, bien qu'elle soit totalement à chie-... Qu'elle ne soit pas très bien, avait le mérite de bien montrer que la susnommée Dauphiné devait être la pire mère existante. Certains, d'antiques villes comme Vienne, se disaient même que n'avoir qu'un très vague souvenir de leur mère était mieux que d'avoir l'ancienne province. Une vraie plaie c'te meu-... Euh, cette madame. Lyon qui avait fait des meetings avec elle pouvait le confirmer.

Haute-Savoie sortit son petit calepin et décida de faire l'appel comme ils auraient du le faire bien plus tôt sans les mauvaises blagues de Dauphiné. Elle s'en chargerait donc ce matin.

« Rôno-Arpes, Ròse-Aups ?

— Présent.

— Savouè d'Amont, présente. Savouè ?

— Présente.

— Ardecha ?

— Présente. Fit Drôme en avisant l'auburn encore à moitié morte.

— Isera ?

— Présente. Continua Drôme qui tenait sa soeur bavant sur la moquette en proférant des incantations démoniaques.

— Droma ?

— Présente.

— En ?

— Présent. Soupira Drôme en voyant que le jeune homme c'était endormi.

— Rôno ? »

Aucune réponse, pas même de la pauvre drômoise. On chercha vaguement le département, mais n'ayant pas envie de retarder la paperasse et de faire écart au règlement qu'elle et Savoie avaient inventé, Hiôte passa au suivant en le décrétant malade. Même si VilleFranche-sur-Saône -que pour des raisons évidentes nous surnommerons affectueusement Calada- était venue en voiture avec lui et savait donc très bien que Rhône n'était pas malade. Il se portait même comme un charme.

« Lêre, Léger ? »

Toujours rien. Hiôte décida donc que Rhône et Loire avaient regardé hier soir la télé ensemble avec un verre de beaujolais chacun chez Loire jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure et que Rhône, se sentant pompette après autant d'alcool, était resté à dormir chez son camarade. Il avait dormi sur le canapé du salon car Loire, pas assez prévenant, n'avait pas fait le lit de la chambre d'ami. L'un d'eux couvait donc une foudroyante grippe aviaire et via l'air macérant dans la pièce, car Loire aurait oublié d'ouvrir les fenêtre pour aérer, l'avait transmise à son camarade. Ceci semblait totalement cohérent pour la haute-savoyarde, correspondant même au caractère un peu foufou des deux départements. Elle ne prévu donc pas d'écrire un compte-rendu à France, car la situation était des plus typiques.

Lyon, quand à lui, avait une toute autre version des faits. C'est qu'il les connaissait les lascars. Loire était rentré totalement ivre et totalement par effraction chez Rhône et lui avait sauvagement fait l'amour contre la table en chêne dans la salon. Trois fois, au moins. Il l'avait ensuite redemandé en mariage et Rhône était partit chercher sa robe de mariée et des bouteilles pour fêter ça. Ils avaient bu comme des pochasses et avaient sûrement refait l'amour, et tout ça jusqu'à six heure du matin. Heure qu'ils choisirent pour déloger le lyonnais, son amant arlésien et leur chien -mais pas Orange qui dormait comme un bébé- de leur sommeil, tout ça pour l'insulter en francoprovençal et avec le peu qu'ils savaient dire en occitan. Le lendemain ils c'étaient réveillés avec une gueule de bois terrible et, connaissant Rhône, il avait attrapé une chias-.. diarrhée carabinée. Il décida donc qu'après ce meeting il irait chercher le glaive que lui avait offert Auguste quand il était encore une toute jeune ville et qu'il les égorgerait.

Mais à la surprise générale, les deux compères finirent par entrer dans la salle de meeting, pas l'ombre de la gueule de bois sur leur visage ni de la diarrhée sur le pantalon du plus grand des deux départements. Mais Rhône portait encore cette putai- cette fichue robe de mariée qui lui donnait un air incroyablement intelligent.

« Hey les salopes ! Salua Loire en levant son majeur orné d'une alliance.

— On voulait vous faire savoir que moi et l'autre fils de pute on prévoyait de se remarier, et que cette fois-ci tu pourras aller niquer ta mère Lyon ! »

Et après on s'étonnait qu'il avait quitté le département du Rhône. Supporter ce gars là n'était pas humain. Sauf pour son meilleur ami-amant-mari-frère de sang-preux chevalier-fuckfriend-voisin. Et si le rhodanien était quasiment occupable pour une heure le temps d'un meeting -et Tarare qui croyait ne jamais se servir de ses jouets pour chat, ce n'était pas le cas du ligérien. Ceci expliquait amplement le Q.I négatif de Sainté et les crises d'hystérie de Montbrisson.

« Faîtes ce que vous voulez, à l'époque j'espérais sauver le navire. Vous pouvez remettre votre département et ne refaire qu'un. Déjà à l'époque, Beaujolais et Forez voulaient s'unir sans moi..

— À l'époque tu étais absolument insupportable, Forez ne pouvait plus te supporter et Beaujolais c'était mieux que rien. » Rectifia Vienne avec un gloussement.

S'étant arrêté à "faîtes ce que vous voulez", les deux départements avaient commencé à s'embrasser, couché sur la table. Car le lieu de nidification du ligérien sauvage était, bien évidemment, les tables en bois et de préférence avec une période d'au moins six mois entre la pose d'une odorante couche de vernis et le moment de la reproduction. Quoique, les rhôdaniens étaient attirés par les odeurs fortes. Tout le monde, s'attendant à les voir se prendre le presse papier de Hiôte pour faute au règlement ou un bon coup de Louis de la part d'une Isère démoniaque, furent surpris de voir l'appareil à raclette de Savoie leur écraser violemment le crâne. La plus petite -de quelques millimètres- des deux jumelles savoyardes regarda froidement les deux cadavres, ignorant les yeux pleins d'amour de Grenoble juste en face d'elle. Mais comme personne sauf ce dernier ne pouvait faire la différence entre l'une et l'autre des soeurs, tout le monde continua de penser que Savoie avait le calme d'une mer d'huile et que Hiôte avait juste changé de manière de faire appliquer le règlement.

« Bon. Fit Drôme en caressant les longs cheveux châtain de sa soeur, l'ayant pratiquement calmé et sortit de sa transe démoniaque. Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Les rhônalpins réfléchirent une longue minute, se consultant sur la nature de leur prochaine activité. Ardèche en profita donc pour proposer une idée.

« J'ai une idée ! On pourrait -

— Tu es un département sur le déclin Ardèche, tout le monde te fuit, même ta noblesse, tu vas mourir. » Proféra Isère avec un grand sourire, aspirant toute la joie et la gaieté de sa camarade.

C'est ainsi que vidée de toute énergie vitale, l'auburn revint à l'état larvaire et alla déprimer dans un coin avec Privas, son chef-lieu. Vienne donna un violent coup de pied à Lyon et prétextant une envie de vomir soudaine eut le temps de s'enfuir avec lui avant que l'iséroise ne ferme la porte.

À clef.

Grenoble regretta de s'être trop concentré sur Savoie et de ne pas avoir suivit la sous-préfecture dans sa technique de repli. Calada, qui voyait en lui un sauveur puisqu'il était le chef-lieu, s'accrocha à lui en étant à peu près sûr avoir vu la châtain grandir de quelques centimètres.

« Hmm, Isera je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit autorisé par le règlement d'aspirer l'énergie vitale des autres. Je vais être obligé de faire un rapport à France. »

Des mots dans un langage incompréhensible sortirent de la bouche de l'iséroise dont la tête tournait peut-être un peu plus qu'humainement possible sur son cou. Effectivement, trois tours complets accompagné d'horribles craquements d'os, tout cela ne semblait plus vraiment très humain. À ce moment là, la température dans la pièce chuta très bas et les ampoules éclatèrent, tirant des cris de terreur de la plupart.

Sauf de Drôme. Elle rouspétait à mi-voix qu'elle en avait marre de s'occuper de tout le monde. Et Ardèche et Privas qui étaient mortes intérieurement. Et Loire et Rhône qui étaient vraiment morts. Et Hiôte qui relisait le règlement. Et- Oui, bon, personne ne cria sauf Calada. Mais il aurait été mesquin de notre part de dénigrer cette pauvre fille.

Puis il n'eut plus rien, un grand calme et la tête d'Isère qui revenait en place.

« Ah, Gex tu es arrivé ! Fit remarquer Drôme avec un sourire.

— Désolé du retard ! » Répondit-il avec un fort accent suisse.

Et bien qu'il ne semble pas, ce n'était pas l'arrivée du gessien qui calma les ardeurs démoniaque de la châtain. La raison était tout autre. La raison s'appelait "Ain a fini sa sieste matinale parce que Gex l'a interrompu avec ces ondes malfaisantes". De toutes façons, il sentait toujours des ondes malfaisantes quand Bresse, Bugey, Dombes ou Gex entraient dans son périmètre de sécurité. Mais bien sûr il n'y avait que lui pour sentir leur malfaisance, les autres ne voyaient pas du tout de quoi il parlait. N'y avait-il vraiment que lui pour sentir ce vent frais et mauvais dans la pièce ?

Isère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec son grand sourire gaie habituel. Il la regarda avec un air mal réveillé, se demandant vraiment c'que cette moche lui voulait à lui, le protecteur du monde. Il devait protéger la veuve, l'orphelin, ses amis, les autres rhônalpins, les français, le monde entier. Contre Bresse, Bugey, Dombes et Gex. Et il défendait le monde dans ses rêves, c'est pour ça qu'il dormait beaucoup.

« Bonjour Ain !

— B'jour… Isère..?

— Tu as bien dormi ?

— Ouaai. »

Dans ce rêve là, il avait égorgé Bresse avec les dents et ayant retiré toute la peau de son visage avec les ongles pour la mâcher avidement, avait piss- fait pipi dans ces cavités oculaires après avoir soigneusement retiré les précieuses orbes avec la langue. Bresse, créature démoniaque qu'il est, n'était pas mort durant l'ouverture brutale de sa gorge ni de celle de son ventre et avait continué de hurler de douleur, même les cordes vocales déchirées.

Isère le regarda avec des grands yeux en fente et sortant une longue langue reptilienne, lui offrit un sourire garnit de longues dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

« Ain, toi et moi pourrions dominer ce monde si tu nous donnais une chance. Lilith et Samaël sortiraient du ventre fumant de la terre mère et des siècles de règne immortel tyrannique commenceraient pour nous. Les nations, les humains, tous seront à nos pieds.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Isère ? Drôme… Isère elle a fumé la moquette.

— Moi et Isère on va rentrer je pense… Tu viens ? »

La châtain fit un signe étrange que tout le monde devina démoniaque à Ain et attrapant son Louis, quitta la salle avec sa soeur. Grâce aux meetings comme celui-là, Gex commençait à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les seul à être tombé sur un département bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais il ne savait ce qui était pire… Un département démoniaque possédant une arme et rêvant de dominer le monde par des moyens immoraux ou un département persuadé d'aider le monde et de combattre des être malfaisants alors qu'il était le seul être malfaisant-sadique-psychopathe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Moui, quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient toujours dans la merde avec Ain. Et Bresse qui avait commencé à s'étrangler sans aucune raison il y a une demi-heure, le faisant arriver en retard pour rester avec lui même si il n'y avait rien à faire contre l'intervention du Diable. Trois cent ans qu'il vivait avec ça.

Loire et Rhône émergèrent d'une mort des plus noble et virile, libérant enfin la table. Vienne et Lyon revinrent dans la salle, ayant sûrement vu Isère partir et donc se savant hors de danger. La sous-préfecture s'étonna de voir tout le monde.

« Bah tiens, vous êtes encore vivant tous ?

— On a eu de la chance… Soupira Grenoble en repoussant gentiment Calada.

— Aah, les désagréments de dépendre d'un département… Commenta le lyonnais avec un grand sourire, lui valant un regard ennuyé des deux isèrois.

— Oooh, Lyon pourquoi ne créez vous pas des maintenant le royaume lyonnais dont je… Nous avons tant besoin ? Demanda Chambéry. La royauté me manque tant et vous avez la trempe d'une puissante capitale. »

Tout le monde décida de se désintéressé de l'habituelle discussion entre les deux aristocrates, connaissant la musique. C'était toujours la même chose. Depuis trois cent ans. Parfois c'est long trois cent ans. Surtout quand on devait les passer à supporter quelqu'un.

« Loire ? Demanda Roanne.

— Hmm ?

— Pourquoi c'est Rhône qui fait la mariée enfaîte ?

— 'Pas un pédé moi. »

* * *

 **Ouui, un jour le département Rhône-et-Loire reviendra, ils ne referont plus qu'un et pourront faire leurs trucs cochons sans que personne #hashtagLyonestcassecouilles ne les embête, si c'est pas beau ça :'D**

 **Sinon je suis une grosse fan de Lyon (même si j'y suis jamais allé lolilol), juste cette ville me donne des frissons, je crois que c'est l'histoire antique qui me fait ça. LUGDUNUM MON CORPS EST TIENS FAIS-EN CE QUE TU VOUDRAS**

(Sinon oui. Gex est entré dans la salle de meeting même si Isère l'avait fermé à clef. C'est parce qu'il avait les doubles. Obvious shit's obvious.)


	3. Poitou-Charentes

**Bizarrement, ce chapitre fut plus dure à écrire que les autres mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'emploie le mot bizarre alors que je sais déjà pourquoi et que pour vous ça deviendra aussi vite évident quand vous aurez lu ce truc.. (C'est m'dame Aliénor)**

 **Poitou-Charente, MON EDMOND CHÉRI D'AMOUR, appartient à l'Aristo-barjo et le principe d'Hetalia à Himaruya, les personnages nuls slash moches sont mien.**

* * *

« Et alors ça, vous voyiez, c'est ma maman ! »

C'était un meeting pictocharentais des plus normal. Vienne -pas la ville, le département- faisait une projection de ses photos de vacances, Charente-Maritime et Deux-Sèvres faisaient un concours de rots, Charente avait amené son élevage de cagouilles, Angoulême était pas venu, Oléron cassait les couilles avec ses touristes, Châtellerault se baladait en peignoir, Rochelle, l'une des rares filles du meeting, fumait, les fenêtres fermées. Histoire d'enfumer tout le monde.

« Elle est nulle ta blague Vienne, on m'a raconté, Isère et Dauphiné l'ont déjà fait. Reprocha Charente avec un sourire mauvais.

— Bah, où tu vois une blague sale con ? »

Vienne se retourna et vu le baudet du poitou projeté par le vidéoprojecteur contre le mur. Il hocha calmement la tête avant de revenir à Charente.

« J'crois qu'on t'a pissé dans l'cerveau Charente. C'vraiment ma mère.

— Ça explique donc pourquoi t'es tabaillo.

— Fils d'pute. »

Les deux départements continuèrent de s'insulter une longue minute avant que Poitiers ne prenne la parole, pour calmer les tensions viennoises-charentaises.

« Sinon, où est Poitou-Charentes ?

— Chais pas. Répondit Rochelle qui estimait qu'on s'adressait forcément à elle.

— Moi je sais !

— Deux-Sèvres, les ploucs comme toi ont pas le droit à la parole. »

Vienne se mangea le poing du deux-sèvriens, ayant oublié à quel point il était plus fort que lui. Il lui cassa donc le nez, sans même s'excuser le con.

« 'Parlait d'un truc, genre ranger son donjon ou un truc du genre.

— Oh l'enculé ! Gronda subitement Niort. Et moi qui croyait qu'il voulait ma pelle à poussière pour se cosplayer en maid ! J'suis trop deg', p'tain. »

Tout le monde fixa la ville avec des yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas comprendre l'étrange langage qu'il leur parlait. Niort soupira et reformula sa phrase, en ayant marre de vivre avec ces ploucs.

« Je croyait que Poitou' voulait mon ramasse bourrier pour s'habiller dans un costume affriolant de servante. Je suis déçu.

— T'as bien eu raison de croire, c'est son genre à Poitou'. À peine Charente eut-il dit ça que des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux du chef-lieu.

— C'est vrai !?

— Bah non. T'es con ou quoi ? Tu le vois toi monsieur jamais content en habit sexy ?

— J'espérais... »

Soudainement Oléron, un gamin insupportable et con qui se plaignait tout le temps, se leva et prit Royan par le bras prétextant du pineau qu'il avait oublié dans le panier de son vélo. Royan qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'aider à décharger son vieux vélo nul protesta calmement une seconde avant de hurler au viol et au kidnapping. L'île lui mit un sauvage coup de pied dans le tibias et le tira hors de la salle de meeting.

« À L'AIDE OLÉRON VEUT ME PRENDRE MA VIRGINITÉ

— Vu que c'est une petite bite, tu risques rien… Commenta Ré en ricanant.

— Voyons, Ré, tu sais que dans mon département on utilise les coquilles d'huîtres comme sextoys ! Royan ne va pas s'ennuyer ! Rajouta Charente-Maritime d'un air un peu trop sérieux.

— Bande de fils de putes ! Je suis charentais-maritime aussi ! On a jamais fait ça ! »

Rochelle, Ré, Saintes et Rochefort admirent que si, c'était très commun chez eux. Que c'était lui qui n'était pas à la page, comme d'habitude. On vu donc Royan disparaître avec Oléron hors de la salle et tous les picto-charentais non de son département priant pour son âme. Et Vienne qui parlait d'un autre type de charentais qui avait directement une coquille d'huître dans le pantalon et Montmorillon qui lui demandait comment il savait ça. Tout les deux reçurent le poing de Charente dans la figure.

L'île plaqua violemment son camarade contre le mur.

« Royan. J'ai une idée !

— Je ne te cache pas que je me chie dessus actuellement.

— On va ramener Angoulême ! »

Royan n'eût pas le temps de faire marcher deux neurones qu'ils étaient partit, lui assis sur le porte bagage d'Oléron. C'est en voyant le panneau intitulant "Angoulême 110 kilomètres" qu'il réagit.

« T'es pas malade !? Angoulême il est tabaillo !

— Meuh non ! Allez, on va bien se marrer ! Et ça fera plaisir à Charente et Cognac de le voir un peu quitter chez lui ! »

* * *

Angoulême traversa le salon et attrapa la grande bouteille d'encre de chine, surprenant Limoges et Alençon dans l'observation attentive de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant les meubles ayant changés de place et les cartons traînant dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore tout les deux ? Demanda t-il, suspicieux.

— On redécore ton intérieur, parce que c'est franchement moche ! Justifia le normand avec un petit sourire pernicieux.

— Vous me faîtes pas de bêtises, hein ?

— T'inquiète pas, vas travailler. » Ronronna doucement Limoges en lui embrassant l'épaule d'un manière à la fois sensuelle et adorable.

Le jeune homme ne put résister aux grands yeux de biches du limousin et repartit dans son bureau, laissant son appartement aux mains de ses invités. Les deux garçons se highfivèrent en riant.

« Tu es le dieu de la manipulation Limoges !

— Merci, merci, ce n'est rien ! »

Angoulême, de son côté, c'était remit à ses planches, deux téléphones sur haut parleur en face de lui. D'un côté la belge Charleroi, de l'autre l'américain San Diego. Il parlait de bande-dessinés et de comics, donc de sujets fort sérieux qui méritaient la plus grande maturité et beaucoup de sérieux.

Oléron entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte, suivi de près par Royan. Le chef-lieu s'excusa auprès de ses collaborateurs et coupa la communication. Il espérait vraiment pour ces deux là qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de l'interrompre. Sinon Charente-Maritime devrait venir lui même les ramasser à la petite cuillère... Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en resterait. Il se leva, les dominant d'au moins une trentaine de centimètres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi.

— Viens au meeting !

— Dégagez d'ici immédiatement ou je vous casse la gueule.

— Allez.

— À trois, si vous n'êtes pas sortit, je vous ferait comprendre le vrai sens du mot douleur. »

Soudainement et heureusement pour les deux troubles-fait, Limoges entra dans la pièce et se glissa jusqu'à son hôte, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit prendre une teinte rouge pivoine. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, papillonnant doucement des cils. Angoulême bafouilla un "d'accord" et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, entraînant avec lui les deux charentais-maritimes hébétés. Le limousin les salua.

« Ah oui, avec Alençon, on va inviter des copines, trois fois rien. »

Il leur referma la porte au nez, les laissant sur le palier du deuxième étage. Royan frémit en croyant entendre des rires diaboliques, met mit cela sur le compte de la chaleur qui lui donnait des hallucinations auditives.

« C'était qui le moche qui fait l'amour à la caméra quand t'es dans le coin ? » Demanda Oléron.

Sa réflection lui valut de se prendre le poing d'Angoulême dans la figure.

* * *

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle de meeting.

Poitiers jeta la table sur Charente.

Tout était sans dessus dessous.

Vienne c'était encore fait casser le nez.

Un grand silence s'installa en voyant Angoulême entrer dans la pièce, un aire renfrogné sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait. »

Vienne et Charente se mirent à parler en même temps, essayant l'un l'autre de surpasser le volume sonore de l'autre. Ce fut Poitiers qui gagna la compétition puisqu'il poussa un hurlement plus proche du rugissement de dinosaure qu'autre chose.

« Il a insulté… Balbutia-t-il en reprenant son souffle, les yeux injectés de haine.

— Qui a insulté qui ?

— Charente ! Il a insulté.. Charles !

— C'est qui ça, Charles ? » Demanda Oléron en se curant le nez.

Le poitevin attrapa une chaise et l'aurait envoyé s'écraser violemment contre l'île si son département ne l'avait pas projeté au sol, bloquant ses mouvements.

« Poitiers ! Personne n'a insulté Charles ! C'était une blague !

— On ne blague pas avec Charles ! Rugit-il en essayant de se défaire des bras de Vienne.

— On sait, on ne blague ni avec Charles, ni avec madame Aliénor, ce n'était pas une blague ! Châtellerault aide moi bordel ! »

Poitiers se retrouva donc enfermé à clef dans le grand placard de la salle, le temps qu'il calme ses envies meurtrières. On remit la table en place et les trois nouveaux arrivants s'y installèrent pour connaître comment on en était venu à énerver un garçon aussi calme que le poitevin. Vienne soupira et se mit à raconter.

« Poitiers est très fier. Il aime son université, ses personnalités, même si il ne se vante pas. Rabelais, Foucault, Sainte Agnès, tout ça, c'est sa plus grande fierté et il peut vite devenir agressif dans ses mots si vous ne partagez pas le même avis que lui à leurs sujets. Mais il y a deux sujets qui le rendent totalement cinglés : Charles Martel et Aliénor d'Aquitaine. »

Ceux qui l'avait connu poussèrent un soupir heureux, car la reine était aimé partout dans son pays. Ils se souvenaient de la douce époque du duché d'Aquitaine, de quand la grande Aliénor était reine. Les autres étaient priés de faire semblant d'être émus et de verser une petite larme en souvenir du temps des Plantagenêt. Royan sauta subitement de sa chaise.

« C'était Limoges !

— Qui ça ?

— Le garçon chez Angoulême ! Et je suis passé devant lui sans reconnaître celui qui nous couronna Richard ! »

On rouspéta gentiment Royan parce que, bon, Limoges était quand même le lieu de sacrements de rois et des comtes du beau pays d'Aquitaine. Ils révassèrent encore longuement, même Angoulême se laissait émoir par ses souvenirs. On entendit un gémissement de tristesse infini provenir de l'armoire. Royan avait sortit son violon et s'était mis à jouer un air à fendre les pierres tant il était triste, laissant les autres chantonner en anglais les paroles d'une vieille ballade moyen-âgeuse. Ils auraient put se disputer sur des détails, sur Henri III, mais la tristesse et la mélancolie étaient plus forte que le reste, plus fort que le temps qui passe et les souvenirs qui s'effritent.

« Bon. Reprit Vienne qui n'avait pas connue le royaume d'Aquitaine et donc qui s'en battait un peu les couilles. 'T à l'heure, enfaîte, j'ai écrasé un lumas **(1)** à Charente. Il était pas content donc il m'a cassé le nez et puis il a insulté le Futuroscope. Donc je me suis servis de-... Bordel, pourquoi tu pleures toi aussi Charente-Maritime !?

— Bah… C'est qu'ils m'ont racontés et j'trouve que c'est vachement beau leur attachement à m'dame Aliénor ! T'imagines si dans mille ans on pleurait Hollande nous ? On chanterais en français une chanson un peu nulle alors que la langue nationale serait devenue le saintongeais ! »

C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard les quatres départements se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, assis contre la porte de la salle de meeting pour empêcher leurs villes de la forcer sous le coup de la rage. Deux-Sèvres, Charente et Vienne foudroyèrent le fautif du regard, l'affublant de longs et cyniques applaudissements.

« J'ai pas compris ce que j'ai fait de mal. Se justifia-t-il avec des grands yeux innocents.

— T'as comparé Hollande et madame Aliénor, t'es fou toi !

— J'vous l'avez dit les mecs, faut pas parler d'elle ! En plus de devenir dépressifs ils sont irritables à un point… » Soupira Vienne.

Deux-Sèvres, ayant remarqué que ça c'était calmé de l'autre côté et même que ça chantait, décida d'entrouvrir la porte. Devenant livide, il la referma quasiment dans la foulée.

« Charente, Angoulême t'a parlé de Ravaillac ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

— Non, me dit pas que…

— Si. Il est entrain de leur apprendre comment les parisiens l'ont punis. »

Les deux départements eurent un pâle sourire empreint de terreur et, d'un accord commun, s'enfuirent en courant. Vienne et Charente-Maritime se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis ils sentirent une forte odeur de graillon qui ne leur évoqua rien d'autres que les frites belges. Stupides qu'ils étaient, ils supposèrent que ce cher Rava-truc machin devait être allergique au frites et que les parisiens lui en avaient fait des cornets pour qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Si ils savaient.

* * *

« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Doucement avec la sonnette ! »

Toulouse ouvrit la porte. Regrettant immédiatement en voyant Charente et Deux-Sèvres, il tenta de la refermer mais le deux-sèvrien avait glissé son pied entre le cadre et la porte. Le toulousain lui broya quand même au passage, pour le fun.

« Toulouse ! On a besoin de toi !

— Sortez de chez moi. Je ne parle pas avec des gens de votre genre.

— Aliénor d'Aquitaine ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le nom avait éveillé un esprit combatif et surtout une immense colère en lui. Tellement que les deux départements eurent un peu peur, mais ils savaient que c'était soit mourir de peur devant Toulouse soit la mort façon régicide. Deux-Sèvres avait vaguement étudié les conflits du début du millénaire dernier et avait apprit à propos de Raymond V de Toulouse et de sa lutte contre la vilaine Aliénor. Se servir de Toulouse pour leur épargner la mort était lâche mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Ils étaient deux petits départements de trois cent ans seulement, contre des villes enragées qui avaient traversés bien plus d'époques effroyables qu'eux.

Ils conduirent donc le toulousain à Poitiers, devant le bâtiment qui accueillait leurs meetings bimensuels. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, Deux-Sèvres et Charente espérant pouvoir encore sauver leurs deux camarades qu'ils avaient abandonnés à leur triste sort et Toulouse voulant tuer les protecteurs de la reine anglaise.

Dans la grande salle de meeting régnait une atmosphère de joie et de gaieté étrange et Royan, qui c'était perché sur le dos d'un des quatre chevaux qui serviraient l'écartèlement prochain, jouait de la mandore. L'ambiance avait retrouvé quelque chose d'effroyablement médiéval et une forte odeur embaumé la pièce. Vienne et Charente-Maritime avaient disparus, donnant des sueurs froides à leurs deux amis, craignant pour leurs vies.

« Aquitains fils de chien ! » Cria Toulouse en brandissant une épée.

Les pictocharentais tournèrent la tête vers lui, mais il n'y eut aucune colère sur leurs visages. Et Deux-Sèvres se souvint de ce qui avait suivit les tensions entre Raymond V et les Plantagenêt. Il voulut prévenir Charente mais il n'en eu pas le temps, Poitiers se détachant du lot, une tenaille dans la main.

« Toulouse !

— Fils de chien !

— Pourquoi te fâcherais-tu contre tes frères du duché d'Aquitaine ?

— Quels frères !? Je ne vois qu'une salope qui c'est permis de croire que mon comté était sien ! »

Poitiers ne sourcilla pas, il resta même très calme. L'insulte envers sa duchesse ne l'atteignit pas, ni lui, ni personne.

« Oublie Aénor, pense à Chorson ! Lui qui était duc d'Aquitaine et duc de Toulouse.

— J'm'en cague **(2)** de Chorson !

— Et Raymond VI, tu t'en cagues de Raymond VI ? »

Toulouse baissa son épée, comme tiraillé entre le père et le fils Raymond. Il hésita longuement et alors qu'il semblait se rapprocher de son "frère" aquitain, faisant apparaître un air triomphal sur le visage de Poitiers, Deux-Sèvres l'arrêta. Sa mémoire venait de lui donner le fin mot de l'histoire, comment c'était terminé le puissant comté de Toulouse, allié de la couronne français, relayé à domaine hérétique et ennemi français en si peu de temps.

« Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses au moins Toulouse ?

— Un aquitain, un de ceux qui ne font plus partit de l'endroit appelé Aquitaine je suppose, mais un aquitain tout de même.

— C'est Poitiers. »

Ce dernier avait beau être le plus éloquent ici présent, et donc le meilleur choix pour détourner la ville de sa colère envers Aliénor, il restait celui qui lui avait arraché ses comtes, qui avait fait marié sa Jeanne de Toulouse avec son Alphonse de Poitiers, qui avait finit de tué son comté agonisant.

C'est donc ainsi que se termina le dernier meeting pictocharentais, évitant la mort de Charente-Maritime et Vienne qui avaient juste été enfermé dans le placard et prouvant encore une fois que Toulouse avait encore des conflits à régler avec les trois quarts de la France, même si ils avaient mille ans.

* * *

 _ **(1) Lumas**_ **\- Comme cagouilles, désigne les petits gris, les escargots.**

 _ **(2) Caguer -**_ **Vulgairement dans le beau parler de Tolosa, s'en foutre. Dérive de l'occitan.**

 **Voilà un chapitre spécial Aliénor d'Aquitaine, j'ai beaucoup d'amour pour elle, elle m'évoque quelque chose d'agréable, pas de mauvais, même si c'était parfois un peu une salope héhé Du point de vu des toulousains, effectivement, elle méritait des claques pour avoir subitement décidé que Toulouse était à elle et que Henri II devait l'envahir. Les relations Raymond V de Toulouse / Aliénor d'Aquitaine sont donc plutôt tendues, mais Richard Coeur de Lion et Raymond VI ont su être plus malin et on fait la paix en mariant le comte toulousain avec Béatrice, la soeur de Richard. Raymond VI a surtout fait la paix avec 95 % des ennemis de son père enfaite :O**

 **Mais après il y a eu les cathares, Toulouse l'hérétique, la merde et tout :(**

 **Bref, la très intéressante histoire française x)**


	4. Corse

**Yeeah ! Un chapitre spécial Corse ! Bref, il est volontairement moins drôle que les autres, moins sur le délires et le wtf. Il est même plus dans le philosophique à la fin (kwa).**

 **Corse, Christian chéri, Nord-Pas-de-Calais,** babe **Quentin, et Bretagne, Stefan, (et Léan le normand nul) appartiennent à l'Aristo-barjo et le concept d'Hetalia à Himaruya ! Les autres pitits enfants sont miens, comme d'hab'.**

 **Ps : Pour 72 mots, il y a une fois le mot Corse. Je suis pas déçu de mon boulot.**

* * *

Canavaggia regarda avec un air hautain et dégoûté ceux qui l'entourait. Elle les détestait tous, sans exception. Ils étaient là, dans la même pièce qu'elle, à se prétendre corse alors qu'ils n'avaient rien de cela. Mais celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde était Bastia, fils de chien, fils de Gênes.

Elle le fixait de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, pleine d'une haine folle. Si elle avait put, elle l'aurait tué, lui et tout ses chiens d'habitants, ses gens qui continuait de fouler la terre génoise à l'intérieur d'une Corse qui avait été colonisé année avant et qui c'était battu avec difficulté pour une liberté qu'elle n'avait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Avant il y avait Porto Cardo, un doux village corse, et à la place des légères maisons de pierres et de bois avait été battit les murs qu'elle devinait hauts de la citadelle traîtresse. Et la France mauvaise avait fait de cette forteresse ennemie une importante place pour leur belle Corse, leur Corse indomptable et insoumise.

« 'Fait quoi ? Baragouina Corse-du-Sud, allongé sur une chaise longue.

— 'Chais pas. » Répondit Haute-Corse, la tête penchée à l'envers, s'étant allongé dans la position inverse à la position conventionnelle sur sa propre chaise longue.

C'est deux là étaient les plus grosses feignasses que la Terre n'est jamais portée, se déplaçant toujours avec lenteur et fatigue, comme si ils étaient frappés d'un mal étrange et fulgurant. Ils avaient tellement de flemme qu'en 1976 au lieu que Liamone et Golo ne meurent et ne laissent leurs places à de jeunes fringants départements comme partout en France, ils avaient juste changé leurs noms en de nouveaux respirant une originalité impressionnante : Golo, au nord, était devenu Haute-Corse, et Liamone, au sud, était devenu Corse-du-Sud. Canavaggia ne pensait même pas cela possible.

Ce que ne savait pas le village corse c'était que ce n'était pas comme cela que marchait l'apparition de nouveaux représentants, mais personne n'aurait osé la contredire.

'La flemme.

« 'L'est où Porto-Vecchio ?

— 'Chais pas. Répondit Haute-Corse.

— La chiasse.

— 'L'a encore la malaria ?

— Nan. Juste la chiasse. »

Ils se faisaient tous allègrement chier, ils n'avaient aucune idée de sujet. D'habitude leur belle mère patrie, leur belle et magnifique Corse, la plus magnifique des places sur la Terre, homme de son état, avait tout un tas de sujets de discussion. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude de réfléchir à un sujet en particulier, ils écoutaient Corse donner une voie à la discussion et ils l'empruntaient bêtement.

Mais il n'était pas là aujourd'hui et c'était loin d'être son genre.

« Il est où Corse ? Demanda Ajaccio ne soulevant même pas ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

— 'Chais pas.

— Merci Golo.

— On a qu'à l'appeler. » Proposa Bonifacio, haussant vaguement les épaules, allongé en short sur la pelouse.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel on ne put entendre qu'Aléria dormant dans le châtaigner au-dessus d'eux. Ce long silence dura cinq minute et personne ne bougea même le petit orteil. On aurait put les croire morts, tous allongés les yeux fermés et ne soulevant quasiment pas leurs cages thoraciques pour respirer. Sauf Canavaggia.

« Pourquoi tu vas pas chercher le téléphone ?

— J'estive.

— Qui estive pas et peu aller me chercher le téléphone ? »

Pas de réponse, un doux ronflement avait même commencé à se faire entendre du côté de Corte.

« Bastiaa… Soupira Ajaccio, ne recevant qu'un grognement énervé du garçon roulé en boule sur ses tibias. Tu me fais mal aux jambes, descend. Pendant que tu y es, aide ton vieux frère et vas me chercher le téléphone. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction du corse en position foetale, pas même un décalement, ni un soupir, rien. Personne ne voulait bouger, même si c'était pour éviter d'horribles courbatures à leur frère adoptif.

Canavaggia se dévoua donc et le ramena donc en grognant de colère devant l'attitude de ses camarades, incapable de supporter la chaleur dès que le thermomètre indiquait plus de trente-cinq degrés. C'est ce qu'elle disait, il n'était pas de vrais corses. Les vrais auraient reçu le cagnard et la sécheresse avec habitude et retenue. Pas comme cette traînée d'Aléria qui traînait nue. Canavaggia portait encore une grande robe noire brodée de quelques fleurs sur les bords. Elle tendit le téléphone à Ajaccio bien qu'elle le considère comme un traître adorateur de génois, elle estimait que c'était au chef-lieu de téléphoner à Corse. On décrocha rapidement de l'autre côté.

« Allo ?

— Corse ?

— Non, Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

— C'est qui ? Demanda Bonifacio qui percevait une voix n'appartenant pas à leur région.

— C'est le gars consanguin.

— Lequel ? Celui qui est censé être pote avec nous ou la fille ?

— Quelle fille ?

— Bah, celle avec les cheveux longs et blonds que les français du plus haut mais pas trop ils aiment pas.

— Ah non ça c'est un mec.

— Il a les cheveux longs.

— Toi aussi. Bon de toutes façons, c'étaient pas eux, c'était celui qui fait du tunning. »

Ajaccio connaissait bien le Nord-Pas-de-Calais, il avait lu une revue dessus. Un jour. Y a un moi ou deux en attendant que Marseille et Bastia arrête de faire l'amour en tapant dans le mur et en faisant grincer le lit. Bref, qu'ils arrêtent de l'empêcher de dormir. Les quatre premières décennies il avait écouté avec une curiosité malsaine et beaucoup de plaisir mais maintenant ça lui cassait un peu les couilles. Surtout depuis qu'il c'était fait surprendre par Palerme.

« Oui, je peux avoir Corse ? »

Il eut un bruit étouffé et tout le monde put clairement entendre des voix tout sauf corse. Ils commençaient donc tous à se demander si leur région n'avait pas préféré faire la fête avec ses amis pas corse plutôt que de faire un meeting corse avec eux.

Finalement, Ajaccio eu Corse.

« Allo ?

— Corse t'es où ?

— Je suis chez Bretagne, mais pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Porto-Vecchio est encore malade ?

— Oui, mais ça va, c'est pas pour ça. Pourquoi t'es pas au meeting ? On se fait chier là.

— Quel meeting ? »

Il y eu un long silence des deux côtés. Comment ça "quel meeting" ?

« Mais y a un meeting aujourd'hui, non ?

— Sartène ne vous a rien dit ? Il m'a demandé de déplacer le meeting à la semaine prochaine parce qu'il faisait trop chaud. Je vous ai pas envoyé de message, vous utilisez pas vos portable, je pensais qu'ils vous le direz. Bon, je vous laisse vous étripez entre vous, il faut que j'empêche le normand de taper sur le breton.

— Bonne chance avec les consanguins. »

Ajaccio raccrocha et jeta mollement le téléphone sur Sartène, tellement mollement que le téléphone tomba sur Calvi, allongée juste entre eux. Elle râla dans sa barbe une seconde mais resta inerte.

« T'as de la chance que Bastia me bloque les jambes Sartène, sinon je serais venu de botter le cul et t'apprendre le respect aux sgiò. **(1)**

— T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas capable de me lever présentement Ajaccio, sinon je t'aurais fait bouffer tes dents. » Proféra Calvi, les yeux fermés.

* * *

Aléria descendit du châtaigner, s'étirant. Elle tendit les bras, sentant un vent frais caresser sa peau. Il faisait bon dans le sous bois, meilleur que quand ils avaient commencé leur meeting.

La brune regarda ses camarades, dormant tous. Il ne manquait que Canavaggia mais elle avait du partir, ennuyé par leur comportement "non corse". Aléria ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus corse que faire la sieste entre amis dans leur belle forêt, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et de la rivière en contrebas.

Le village avait même réussi à lui reprocher sa tenue, ou justement celle qu'elle ne portait pas. Depuis quand ce n'était pas corse de se balader toute nue ? Par contre quand c'était Bastia ou Balagne -surtout Balagne, il n'y avait plus personne pour réprimander. Ils étaient tous un peu frères et soeurs, ils formaient une grande fratrie n'arrêtant pas de se disputer au sujet des génois, mais ils formaient tout de même une grande fratrie. La pudeur entre eux n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que Canavaggia qui ne faisait rien comme personne et qui appelait ça être vraiment corse.

Tss.

Aléria descendit la pente douce, rejoignant la rivière qui coulait là, arrosant les grosses pierres grises de son eau clair. Elle s'agenouilla et trempa sa main, goûtant l'eau du bout des doigts avant de tremper ses lèvres. La chaleur du début d'après-midi l'avait assoiffée.

Un craquement dans son dos la fit se redresser subitement, puis découvrir une grande jeune femme à la peau basanée et à la longue chevelure bouclée d'un noir ébène. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres, l'observant tendrement avec ses yeux de nuit.

« Cordoue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je te cherchais.. »

L'espagnole glissa sur l'herbe et vint s'asseoir tout contre elle, serrant son corps contre le sien. Aléria se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre son épaule, sentant ses longues mèches lui chatouiller le visage.

« Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

— C'est comme un sixième sens, il me guide toujours vers toi. Je sais que où que j'aille c'est auprès de toi que je finirais. Quand j'étais petite, je revenais toujours à mes humains, mais aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je reviens.»

La corse releva la tête et doucement, embrassa son amante sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne les aimes plus tes humains ?

— Si. Mais quelque chose est mort en moi quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'était plus musulmane et que plus jamais je ne le serais. Je crois que c'était une part de l'amour que je portais aux hommes et à mon statut de représentante. Je ne ressens plus la joie que j'avais autrefois en traversant mes rues et en voyant mes habitants, il y a comme un vide immense. Je sais qu'il manque quelque chose en moi, qu'il y a quelque de chose de défectueux, et c'est presque comme si j'en souffrais, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie d'effacer la douleur que j'ai sentit quand je suis redevenu andalouse et qu'ils ont changé l'identité de ma mosquée. »

Aléria se laissa bercer et la laissa lui raconter l'époque où la grande Cordoue était belle et rayonnante. Elle lui raconta comment les musulmans l'avaient conquise, comment elle c'était sentit en colère et haineuse envers eux, comment sa haine avait fini par s'estomper. Elle lui raconta les jardins, les bains, les hauts minarets qui fleurissaient au-dessus de la ville, les quartiers juifs, chrétiens, musulmans, les odeurs délicieuses dans les souks, la priorité de ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme ses ennemis de l'instruire, de la faire plus intelligente que les autres, de la doté de scribes et de bibliothèques.

Aléria s'endormit dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait, se laissant bercer par ses belles histoires et le son de sa voix, empreinte d'un doux accent espagnol.

* * *

Calvi poussa Balagne en riant. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils roulèrent par terre comme des enfants. Des brindilles se glissaient dans leurs cheveux, les emmêlaient, les décoiffaient. Ils gardaient une certaine candeur, une certaine manière puérile de jouer, malgré les conflits qui les avaient marqués et même séparés parfois. Ils ne croyaient pas tous à cette histoire de grande fratrie corse dont leur parlait Aléria avec un air passionné, mais quelque part au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'elle avait raison et que c'était cette quasi indivisibilité qui faisait leur force. Ils avaient laissé les anciens conflits au passé et vivait le présent ensemble, uni.

À force de rouler par terre, les deux représentants du nord écrasèrent Bonifacio qui dormait encore, le tirant de son sommeil. Les hurlements à peine exagérés du sudiste réveillèrent Bastia et Corte.

Les autres continuaient de dormir paisiblement, n'ayant sûrement même pas remarqué l'agitation autour d'eux. Calvi proposa donc de descendre plus bas pour ne pas interrompre plus de sieste, idée que tout le monde approuva.

« Oh venez voir ! » Appela la ville avec entrain.

Les quatre jeunes hommes la rejoignirent, découvrant Aléria et Cordoue couchées dans les bras de l'une l'autre, dormant près de la rivière. Alors que Calvi et Corte s'émouvaient de la scène attendrissante entre les deux amantes, Bastia et Balagne sur un espèce d'accord commun silencieux avaient commencé à se déshabiller sous les regards intrigués de Bonifacio.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la région grimper sur une grosse pierre.

— On a l'air de faire quoi là ? Répliqua le bastiai, le dévisageant comme si c'était une évidente évidence.

— Des bombes ! » Hurla Lìsula en arrivant de nul part, courant comme un dératé.

Il sauta donc entièrement habillé dans la rivière, éclaboussant tout le monde et réveillant Cordoue et Aléria. Balagne rejoignit sa ville dans l'eau, suivit par Bastia. Calvi pensait visiblement aussi que c'était une très bonne idée puisqu'elle avait donné ses vêtements bien plié à Corte, le priant de lui rendre en état quand elle aurait finit de se baigner. Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête une minute pour lui faire plaisir et les balança par terre pour les rejoindre.

Les clapotements gentillets dans l'eau pour embêter son voisin durèrent cinq minutes avant que ça ne dégénèrent en bataille navale et que Calvi n'essaye de noyer Balagne. Elle aurait put y arriver si Lìsula ne lui avait pas sauté dessus en hurlant "sus aux gènois". Finalement, ce fut lui qui fut noyé, par un Bastia très irrité qu'on insulte Gênes.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer avec eux Aléria ?

— Non, je regarde. Elle marqua une pose. Je crois que je suis contente qu'on soit français. »

Cordoue regarda son aimée avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard, ne voyant pas pourquoi les corses, ses éternels révolutionnaires, se sentait heureux autrement que corse.

« On a jamais été aussi tranquille et uni que maintenant. Plus de grecs, de carthaginois, de romains, de génois, la paix et le calme. Alors oui, il y a les touristes, mais je préfère les voir que savoir ma terre déchirée par la guerre. Et je sais qu'au fond d'eux ils savent que se battre pour la Corse c'est beau, c'est noble, mais la savoir heureuse et paisible ça l'est encore plus. »

L'espagnole sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

* * *

 _ **(1) Sgiò**_ **\- Difficilement traduisable, se traduirait en italien par signor et en anglais par sir (Seigneur est trop fort et Monsieur pas assez). Les sgiò forment une classe supérieure, il y a une distance à respecter entre eux et le peuple, ceux-ci doivent les saluer en utilisant des formes de politesse, retirer leurs chapeaux, etc. Au pire, lisez l'article Wikipedia sur la noblesse corse, il y a un paragraphe dessus.**

 **Lìsula est l'Île Rousse en corse, je trouve Lìsula plus rapide vu que je ne peux pas faire comme les pictocharentais pour son nom sans trouver ça bizarre... (Île d'Oléron - Oléron, Île de Ré - Ré, Île Rousse - Rousse ...?)**

 **Voilà !**


	5. Languedoc-Roussillon

**Et voilà les crétins du Languedoc-Roussillon ! J'ai pleins de choses a dire mais je pense que c'est mieux si je le dit à la fin, don rendez-vous mà-bas !**

 **Blah blah Himaruya et comme je n'ait aucune idée de qui est la région Languedoc-Roussillon dans les Ocs de l'Aristo-barjo, bah y a pas x) (Bon si, je me doute que c'est soit Elena, soit Patrice, mais voilà kwa)**

* * *

Elle compta vaguement sur ses doigts.

« Mais si, regarde : Perpignan raconte-nous une histoire ! Dit-elle en chantonnant. Ça colle ! Perpignan tu es un putain de castor !

— … Je t'emmerde Aude.

— Moi aussi mon coeur~ » Répondit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser.

Il en avait marre d'elle. Elle était chiante et conne et la voir faire le castor, accroupie par terre, était franchement gênant. Peut-être qu'il devrait la tuer ? Non. Palma chérie serait capable de lui faire la tête parce qu'il avait taché ses vêtements. Il décida donc de la laisser vaquer à ses occupations minables et d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. Avec des gens qui savaient se tenir. Entre Montpellier et Nimes.

Et puis au pire, si Aude était trop chiante il n'aurait qu'à demander à Nîmes de l'écraser avec son crocodile. Ou pire ! Il irait raconter à Montpellier qu'elle voulait forcer Hérault à reprendre ses fonctions, et qu'il ne pourrait plus gérer le département à sa place ! Et là bam, troisième guerre mondiale dans la gueule de cette salope. Vive le royaume Aragon.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était machiavélique.

Nimes soupira avec un air agacé, attirant l'attention de son ami au noir dessein et de son autre ami qui jouait avec le crocodile. Crocodile qu'il avait lui même rebaptisé Jacques Ier d'Aragon, même si la blonde foncée continuait de lui soutenir qu'il s'appelait Octave.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— C'est Narbonne. Elle fit grincer ses dents. D'habitude je garde ma haine antique pour Lyon, mais là si il continue à se balader avec son costume d'empereur acheté quatre euros à Gifi, je vais devoir le tuer. »

Ils décidèrent de mettre en oeuvre un innommable plan machiavélique pour se débarrasser à tout jamais de Narbonne. Le regard du perpignanais se posa quasi instantanément sur l'animal de compagnie de son amie, qui secoua vivement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Déjà Octave était inoffensif pour les anthropomorphes, ensuite, même si il était une vraie machine à tuer, ses 603 kilos pour seulement six mètre dix faisaient de lui un magnifique bébé obèse. Et demander à Carcassonne de le jeter sur Narbonne tuerais peut-être ce dernier, mais abîmerait ses écailles que la nimoise avait tant de mal à entretenir.

Perpignan désigna donc Montpellier du chef, mais Nîmes secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Mais si, si on lui raconte que Narbonne veut forcer Hérault à reprendre ses fonctions et qu'il ne pourrait plus gérer le département à sa place, il va déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale ! Il est même capable d'aller demander des fusées nucléaires à Toulouse et à Seversk !

— Ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que Montpellier quand il est énervé, il est énervé contre tout le monde. Au lieu que ça soit lui versus Narbonne, on va se retrouver avec lui contre le monde entier.

— Sauf Aragon.

— Oui, sauf Aragon. Il nous faut un autre plan. »

En réfléchissant, ils s'aperçurent que Pyrénées-Orientales était encore de péter un câble pour que dalle. Elle hurlait. Parce que Pyrénées-Orientales n'était capable que de hurler, enfin c'est ce que les deux amis supposaient.

« J'ai pas compris. Commença Carcassonne avec son air lent habituel.

— Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça !?

— Comment ?

— Pourquoi tu portes une putain d'armure !? C'est pas mardi gras ! Enlève moi cette merde ! Maintenant ! Ta gueule, fait ! »

Devant les ordres de sa supérieure, en bon soldat qu'il était, le chef-lieu obtempéra. Même si c'était pas un déguisement mais ses vêtements habituels. Peut-être un peu trop bien parce qu'il retira tous ses vêtements. Vraiment tous. La mâchoire de Pyrénées-Orientales tomba, lui donnant un air violemment hébété avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

« Mais t'es finit à la pisse ou quoi !? Pourquoi tu t'es foutu à poil carallot **(1)**!?

— J'ai enlevé mes vêtements, j'ai fait comme vous l'avez dit Pyrénées-Orienta- »

Elle lui mit une claque. Elle poussa un couinement de douleur en le frappant, se rappelant qu'il était fait à quatre-vingts pourcent de béton armé. Lui resta inerte.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Catalunya del Nord **(2)**! Catalunya del Nord ! Carallot ! Cria-t-elle en devenant toute rouge.

— Ça pour avoir une grosse bite… Commenta Lozère avec un grand sourire lubrique qui lui valut un regard profondément choqué de Gard.

— La mienne est plus grosse. » Finit-il par conclure en faisant un doigt à Aude qui lui mimait des trucs pas catholiques à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hérault apparut de sous la table avec des grands yeux apeurés. Montpellier lui caressa la tête, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Le département lui rendit une grimace se voulant probablement être un sourire.

« Ça va ?

— Je survis. Mais t-tu peux dire à Sète d'arrêter de m'embêter ? C'est la-la quatrième fois qu'elle essaye d'enlever la nappe. » Baragouina en chuchotant le jeune garçon.

Le chef-lieu décida donc de se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui continuait de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Ah, heureusement qu'il était là pour protéger Hérault du mal et surtout de ses propres villes. Quoique, il supposait que Loupian et le mal ne formait qu'un, tout comme ce psychopathe de Saint-Christol. Moui, bon, là n'était pas la question.

« Sète. Laisse Hérault tranquille.

— Pardon, je t'empêcher de réaliser ton devoir conjugale avec lui !? Je suis désolé !

— Quo-

— Chut, tout le monde sait que tu es gay pour lui. Avignon m'a donné un papier attestant de l'une de vos nombreuses nuits d'amour, tu n'as pas à te cacher. Nous t'accepterons tel que tu es Montpellier.

— J'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.

— Pas la peine de nier, nous savons tous que tu-... »

Elle s'interrompu toute seule en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand, lui donnant un air stupide.

« Tu as quelqu'un en vue !? Oh mon dieu ! La ville se détourna de lui et se mit à crier. Tout le monde ! Montpellier a un crush pour quelqu'un ! »

Le chef-lieu soupira en voyant Sète s'agitait partout en révélant le ô très mystérieux secret de ses sentiments amoureux. Perpignan et Nîmes s'approchèrent de lui, venant sûrement le soutenir.

« C'est Fez, hein ? » Demanda quasi instantanément le perpignanais, une sorte de sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Montpellier ne rougit pas, ne s'énerva pas, resta calme et posé. Parce qu'on ne frappe pas ces amis, même quand ils sont vraiment très diaboliques. Dans ce genre de moment là, il fallait juste savoir être plus fort qu'eux.

« C'est Barcelone qui te l'as dit ?

— Nan, Tyr. Barcelone m'a dit que je pouvez allé me faire voir. Si je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé, il fallait que je vienne.

— Il a eu raison.

— J'avais quarante de fièvre, je pouvais pas venir !

— Pas pour ça. Il a eu raison de ne pas te dire ce qui était arrivé entre Palma et Ajaccio. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était hétéro… »

Perpignan saisit son ami par le col et tira dessus, s'énervant soudainement. Sa colère disparu en apercevant le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Montpellier. Il le relâcha en grognant.

« Cara de cony **(3)**...

— En même temps, tu la voyais vraiment te tromper avec un mec comme lui ? Il t'aurait dit Barcelone, encore… Mais là… Soupira Nimes.

— Rajoute pas une couche. »

* * *

Béziers tendit son pétard à Limoux, crachant sa fumée dans la direction d'Agde. La jeune femme avait les yeux mis-clos, adossée contre le mur des toilettes. Son caraco bleu turquoise laissait apparaître ses seins et l'audoise était couchée sur elle, la tête reposant entre ses jambes. Ils étaient serrés, mais c'était plus sympa, plus amusant. Il aimait cette promiscuité qui l'aurait répugné habituellement, ç'avait quelque chose d'animal, de sauvage.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre Toulouse maintenant. P'tain, c'était horrible, il le distinguait même en face de lui. Il hallucinait totalement. Sa tête tournait. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de tourner de l'oeil, mais en même temps il appréciait la façon dont il délirait. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses mains sur lui, son souffle dans son cou, sa voix lui murmurait des choses dont il n'arrivait plus à comprendre le sens.

Béziers ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se branlait tout seul dans des toilettes crades, Agde et Limoux étant partit dieu sait où. Sûrement faire l'amour. Il gémissait pitoyablement et soudainement il se sentit profondément triste, se mettant à pleurer. Toulouse ne l'aimait pas. Ne voyait même pas en lui un ami. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Ses hallucinations commencèrent à s'effacer.

Putain. Pleurer en se touchant. C'était pitoyable. Totalement con. Il était totalement con.

Il n'avait plus goût à rien, il se sentait vide, froid. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre, plus le temps passait, moins il reconnaissait les gens autour de lui. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'attaches encore aujourd'hui qui le gardaient dans ce monde. Il n'avait pas, il n'avait plus d'amis parmi les autres représentants. Les humains des dernières générations le dégoûtaient. Les jours palpitants plein de guerres, de violence, de catastrophes avaient laissé place aux longues années ennuyantes et mornes. La vie n'avait plus d'intérêt depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et encore, il n'était pas au premier plan. La vie avait cessé de le faire frémir avec violence, de le saisir aux tripes depuis que la monarchie n'existait plus en Europe, depuis qu'on ne craignais plus ni les sarrasins, ni les normands, ni la peste, depuis que le pape n'était plus tout puissant.

La porte battante des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Gard, ses yeux ternes se plantant dans ses yeux vitreux. Il l'aida à se relever, puis à se rhabiller. Béziers s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Y a tout le monde qui te cherche, il faut que tu présentes les sujets du meeting.

— J'veux m'tuer Gard… J'en ai marre de vivre, j'manquerais à personne…

— Tu me manqueras à moi, à Agde et à Limoux aussi j'suis sûr. 'Puis tu manqueras à Hérault, Sète et Montpellier. »

Il y eu un long silence.

Bien sûr. Il se contre foutait si ses collègues se sentaient un peu triste en ne le voyant plus aux meetings. Une fois tout les deux mois. Ce qu'il voulait c'était des amis qui ne pourraient plus jamais rire, un amant qui pleurerait tous les soirs, des rivaux qui se sentiraient incomplet.

Ils se traînèrent jusque dans la salle de meeting, se retrouvant accueilli par un Alès en rogne, parce que les représentants du Languedoc-Roussillon sont des gens vachement en rogne. Les gens de Rhône-Alpes étaient vachement polies, les gens de PACA étaient vachement vulgaire et vieux, les gens de Poitou-Charentes étaient vachement cons, les gens de Corse étaient des grosses flemmasses, les gens du Nord-Pas-De-Calais étaient également vachement cons et les gens du Languedoc-Roussillon étaient vachement en rogne. Si faire la grève ne faisait pas perdre de l'argent, ils feraient tout le temps la grève. Pour se révolter et montrer qu'ils étaient vachement en rogne.

Gard poussa donc un cri très viril pour appeler sa préfecture, faisant arriver Nîmes sur un pas lent, prouvant bien ce qu'elle en avait à faire de son département.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ? »

Ne disant rien, il lui sauta dessus, grimpant sur son dos. Elle râla en se penchant en avant.

« Tu pèse ton poids, tu sais ça ? Je peux plus te porter.

— Tais-toi m'man, protège moi de ce tarée d'Alès.

— Père indigne, tu veux maltraiter ton fils ? Je devrais en avoir la garde seule et tu devrais me déverser une pension.

— Je vais lui casser toutes les dents puis lui arracher la peau et j'te ferais de nouveaux rideaux avec. Pour mettre dans ta belle maison où tu te fais tringler par tous les catalans qui passent.

— C'est beau ce que tu dis. Mais il faudra bien quelqu'un pour grimper à ses nouveaux rideaux et casser la tringle avant de les déchirer en se battant à mort avec. Et si Gard est mort, personne ne pourra le faire et leurs donner une réelle utilité.

— D'accord.

— Mais pourquoi voulais tu battre notre fils ?

— Aude et Lozère veulent savoir si ils existent un homme avec un sexe plus gros que celui de Carcassonne. Elle me font chier depuis quinze minutes, mais comme je peux ni frapper les femmes ni dieu sait ce que Lozère est, je me défoule sur Gard.

— Oh. »

Sète, qui avait entendu qu'on parlait de mariage, de parenté ou de tout autres conneries qui impliquaient la reproduction, arriva très discrètement. Soit en faisant des galipettes. Montpellier, la surveillant du coin de l'oeil s'accrocha un post-it dans le coin de l'esprit, se rappelant d'écrire une thèse sur pourquoi la moitié, si ce n'est les trois quarts, des femmes étaient cons.

« Vous avez eu Gard ensemble !?

— Pas exactement. France nous l'a donné pour qu'on s'occupe de lui parce que c'est notre département.

— Meh. »

Elle partit à reculons, fixant en plissant les yeux la blonde. Ce qui du arriver arriva et elle tomba, faisant un incroyable salto arrière lui valant une salve d'applaudissements bien mérités et d'un soupir de Alès facilement résumable par "j'espère que tu vas te briser la nuque".

Malheureusement, ça n'arriva pas.

Béziers fut donc finalement poussé jusqu'au micro, histoire qu'il présente un peu les sujets du meeting. C'était un peu son boulot quand même. Non mais oh. Le jeune homme soupira avec un air dépressif.

« Le sujet du jour est… L'augmentation du prix des prozacs.

— Je m'en branle, je peux aller en récré ? » Demanda Lozère en levant la main.

C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde finit dans la petite cour intérieur, jouant au toboggan ou à la balançoire ou étant assis sur les bancs comme des clodos ou des ados junkies. Et même si il sembla plus logique que les insupportables Sète et Aude fassent de la balançoire pendant que Nîmes, Montpellier et Perpignan se prélassent sur le banc, Nîmes faisait du toboggan avec Octave. Et personne ne trouva ça étrange, si ce n'est le lecteur. Qui ne connaissait pas l'amour de la blonde pour les toboggans, évidemment.

Montpellier, quand à lui, devait encore protéger Hérault de l'une de ces villes. Ici Agde, bronzant nue dans le bac à sable. Il s'en approcha donc, soupirant.

« Agde. Tu gêne Hérault.

— Je suis officiellement nudiste. C'est écrit sur ma carte d'identité. Je ne commet aucun délit d'atteinte à la pudeur monsieur le capitaine de police.

— Il veut jouer dans le bac à sable et tu prends toute la place. »

Elle souleva ses lunettes, fixant son visage à contre jour avant de partir bronzer ailleurs, laissant la place au département. Hérault baragouina en remerciement et entreprit la création d'un château fort le protégeant du reste du monde. Ça dura cinq minutes avant que Pyrénées-Orientales ne le détruise. Résultat, le jeune homme se mit à pleurer et son assaillante piqua une nouvelle crise de nerfs envers Perpignan qui l'avait, sois disant, "malencontreusement" poussé pour qu'elle meurt. Il avait tout nié en bloc, affirmant que ce n'était pas malencontreux. Que c'était même un de ses plans diaboliques.

Narbonne, dans sa belle toge Gifi, s'assit à côté de Carcassonne, en caleçon, et Limoux, la culotte d'Agde sur la tête. Ils faisaient un magnifique trio tous les trois, tellement que Aude regretta de ne pas avoir amené son appareil photo pour immortaliser ses villes. Elle soupira avec un grand sourire, repensant à la première fois -il y a deux mois- où elle avait vu ce genre d'engin. Elle avait beaucoup questionné Gard pour savoir où se mettait les raisins pour qu'ils se transforment en vin. Hihi, c'qu'elle était con quand même.

« On est quand même les plus meilleurs villes du plus meilleur département de la plus meilleure région du plus meilleur pays de la plus meilleure planète du plus meilleur système planétaire de la plus meilleure galaxie du plus- Bah tu vas où Limoux ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard plus froid qu'une chambre froide et plus noir que les cauchemars. Le grand sourire de Narbonne se mua soudainement en une grimace.

« Me fracasser l'occipit contre un pilier en béton. Tes inepties me donnent des céphalées. »

* * *

 _ **(1) Carallot**_ **\- Dans la belle langue catalane signifie à la fois un "grand con" et une "grosse bite".**

 **(2) _Catalunya del Nord_ \- "Catalogne du Nord" en catalan, désignation par les touristes catalans du département Pyrénées-Orientales.**

 _ **(3) Cara de cony**_ **\- "Tête de con" en catalan.**

 **Donc voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre un peu wtf même si Béziers fait une dépression. (Béziers c'est le mec que t'invite pas aux fêtes parce qu'il plombe l'ambiance)**

 **Et donc présentement je travail sur un OS avec du lemon (ouuuuui du Q) et à côté je vais faire les meetings bourguignons et des gens de Franche-Comté comme me l'avait demandé Bey0nd ! Je prévois aussi de peut-être faire une histoire sur la fameuse soirée où Montpellier à rencontrer Fez PARCE QU'IL Y A MES BÉBÉS ITALIENS OUUUUUUUI NAPLES ET MILAN DANS MES BRAS LES GARÇONS STRINGIAMCI A COORTE SIAM PRONTI ALLA MORTE SIAM PRONTI ALLA MORTE L'ITALIA CHIAMÒ SIIIIIII :'D**

(Je vous ai dit que l'Italie était mon pays favoris ?)


	6. Bourgogne

**Bon la fin est pas cool :( Mais le reste est gaie et heureux, je promets x)**

 **Le personnage de la région de Bourgogne, Albéric, appartient à l'Aristo-barjo et le concept d'Hetalia à Himaruya, les autres sont mieeeens, ça ne change pas**

* * *

Nièvre demanda au bout de la ligne et, appuyant sur un bouton, se leva après avoir posé le combiné.

« Avallon ! »

Le jeune se présenta à elle, l'air intéressé mais sans trop en faire. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, se rasseyant et se ressaisissant du téléphone, le doigt caressant le bouton sans l'enfoncer.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi au bout du fil.

— Oh, okay. »

Elle lui tendit, le laissant coller le combiné à son oreille.

« C'est qui ?

— Ça commence par b, ça finit par e… » Dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Avallon poussa un hurlement de terreur et raccrocha sous les yeux ronds du département qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'examina longuement alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, un regard empreint de peur posé sur le téléphone.

« Ça ne va pas de laisser Paimpont me téléphoner et de me le passer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Mais c'était Bayonne..

— Oui ? »

Dijon arriva de nul part, comme si on l'avait appelé, alors que Nièvre jurait ne pas l'avoir fait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un jaune tout sauf naturel la regarda longuement, semblant chercher à savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Oui ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

— Mais c'est Bayonne dont je parlais, pourquoi tu viens à sa place ? »

Il dégaina un couteau à beurre et lui colla sous la gorge, tirant un glapissement de terreur de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte plus foncé, comme ses yeux bruns clairs, soudainement empreint d'une sorte de colère. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention parce que le dijonnais aurait bien été capable de la dépecer. Avec un couteau à beurre. N'importe quel objet entre ses mains pouvait devenir un horrible instrument de mise à mort.

« Je te jure salope que si tu as touché à mon mec je te fais la peau.

— Mais c'est Bayonne qui a appelé Avallon ! »

La lame passa donc sur la trachée de la ville qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Dijon lui offrit donc sa meilleure expression de psychopathe amoureux.

« Alors c'est toi pétasse qui orbite autour de Bayonne ?

— Non.

— Ah d'accord, désolé, c'est une méprise. »

Le blond repartit s'adonner à ses activités, sûrement faire des poupées vaudous à l'effigie de Bayonne pour le faire tomber encore plus amoureux, laissant les deux compères vivants et en paix. Ils avaient de la chance, y en a qui était mort pour moins que ça. Mais eux ils avaient l'habitude. En Bourgogne et en Aquitaine, tous le monde savait que Dijon avait un pète au casque et qu'il protégeait le grand Bayonne -et son jambon- des envahisseurs et des gens qui voulaient faire de lui un cocu. C'est qu'il y tenait à son petit copain…

Des images de moutarde étalé sur du jambon donna la nausée à Nièvres, qui regretta de devoir imaginer ce genre de chose avant de se reprendre.

« Mais dit moi… Je t'ai dit que le nom de ton interlocuteur commençait par b et finissait par e, et à ce que je sache Paimpont ne s'écrit pas vraiment avec des b et des e. »

Avallon devint tout rouge, bafouillant une excuse. Mais une grande brune à la tresse visiblement déguisée en cowboy fit irruption. Elle s'accouda à la table avec un sourire viril et charmeur, donnant des vapeurs à toutes les charmantes demoiselles de la pièce. Côte-d'Or faisait tourner les têtes de toutes les dames et si elle n'avait pas déjà vendu son corps et son âme à une jolie suisse qui tressait des fleurs dans ses cheveux, elle les aurait toute à ses pieds. Même les maquées.

« C'est parce que ce cher Paimpont reçoit régulièrement le sobriquet de Brocéliande.

— Oui, mais pourquoi tu as peur de Paimpont, il est gentil, non ?

— Ça, ma chère Nièvres, c'est parce que notre breton répondant au prénom de Paimpont harcèle l'ami Avallon, persuadé qu'il est lié à quelques légendes celtiques. Il désire donc ardemment une relation amoureuse avec notre Avallon.

— C'est vrai ça ?

— Rien qu'hier soir il a appelé six fois et puis il est venu chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit. Trempé, couvert d'algues et entièrement nu. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était dans cet état là, il m'a répondu qu'il avait traversé le lac qui faisait de moi une île et me séparait de lui à la nage.

— Mais…?

— Il a traversé la Cure. Tout nu. Juste pour venir me demander de l'épouser et de devenir la reine de son royaume. J'ai refusé. Donc il m'a attaché à mon lit, et putain… »

Il frissonna, le regard rivé dans le vide.

« Belford serait pas venu récupérer son parapluie sans forcer la porte, comme à chaque fois que je lui emprunte quelque chose, je sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

— T'aurais été séquestré et régulièrement violé dans sa cave. Dit Yonne avec un petite sourire en arrivant.

— Yonne. » Gronda Côte-d'Or en lui adressant un regard fâché.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en gloussant.

Les meetings bourguignons étaient la réunion des tarés en tout genre. Pas que tous les représentants de la région soit d'odieux psychopathes, si on exceptait Dijon, c'est que ceux de l'Europe, que dis-je ! Du monde entier venaient ici. C'était leur veine ça.

Kerpen était assis sur sa chaise, les genoux repliés contre lui, notant des choses dans son carnet. Amstetten parlait au téléphone en se balançant compulsivement sur sa chaise. Mogi fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Zhumadian semblait s'impatienter, rongeant frénétiquement ses ongles alors qu'il n'en avait déjà plus. Tolima était agenouillé par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Guayaquil qui lui caressait les cheveux en marmonnant des choses dans un dialecte colombien. C'était la belle brochette de malades mentaux du jour.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une jeune femme et deux hommes. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un habit en cuir de la même couleur ainsi qu'une paire de rangers et une winchester. L'un des deux hommes avait les cheveux d'un blond pâle, presque blanc, plaqué en arrière, semblant maladivement maigre, les yeux cernés. L'autre était un colosse de quasiment deux mètres, les mains couvertes de coupures, une longue frange brune voilant ses yeux, une façon de se tenir étrange.

« Le trio de SOS Fantômes est arrivé… » Grinça Yonne en enfonçant la sonnette sur le bureau de Nièvre.

La femme s'approcha des bourguignons, dirigeant visiblement le groupe. Elle sortit une carte de la poche intérieure de sa vaste, carte attestant de sa toute puissance en toute circonstance. Et ressemblant vaguement à une carte de police, mais si elle abusait de Boulevard de Palais c'était son problème.

« Police. Capitaine Edimbourg. Je suis accompagné du lieutenant Louisville et de mon greffier, monsieur Queaux. Un courrier de madame la présidente du conseil nous demande de prendre en charge tous les jeunes gens fichés S dans la pièce. Fit elle avec un fort accent écossais sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place au doute.

— Si c'est Alcatraz qui vous envoi, nous n'avons rien pour vous capitaine Edimbourg. Répondit Dijon du tac au tac.

— Vous êtes également concerné par ce mandat d'arrêt monsieur Dijon. Sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à user de la violence si il le faut.

— Pourtant je ne vois pas vos gorilles.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour te défoncer la gueule, salope. »

Il lui cracha au visage. Louisville fit un pas en avant, remontant ses manches mais la brune l'arrêta.

« _Ça va, ce fils de pute ne le mérite pas. Je vais le foutre en taule et, ensuite, toi et moi pourrons nous délecter de ces gémissements de salope._ Commenca-t-elle en anglais.

— _Meuf, c'est pas son genre, on a déjà eu cette discussion. C'est un grand garçon, il ne va pas se mettre à chouiner parce qu'il est en prison._

— _Je te promet qu'à la fin de la journée, il sera à genoux, me suppliant._ »

Le blond soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Edimbourg était vraiment un tête de mule. Une tête de mule imbu d'elle même en plus. Circonstance aggravante.

« _Dix balles._

— _Quoi, dix balles ?_

— _Je te paris qu'à la fin de la journée il sera toujours aussi sentimental à ton sujet qu'une pierre. Et qu'Alcatraz t'aura pas baisé._

— _Faisons ça. Fils de pute._ »

Quinze minutes après, la pièce avait retrouvé son calme. Normal, Louisville et Queaux, qui gémissait de dépit à chaque fois qu'on le touchait, avaient fait sortir toute la ménagerie avec délicatesse et sympathie. Edimbourg c'était battu avec Dijon. Il lui avait cassé le nez et, une fois l'écossaise au sol, avait dégainé un schlass confectionné avec une de ses bouteilles de kir. Si Ingolstadt, un colosse faisant passer Queaux pour un nain, n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce à la suite du cri de la "capitaine de police" pour saisir Dijon sous son bras et l'emmener, Alcatraz aurait du faire sans sa subordonnée tant détesté pour un long moment. Soit toujours.

Si on ne peut pas tuer une nation, la torturer était possible. Et pas indolore. Au contraire, dans ce genre de cas, l'immortalité devenait une malédiction.

Ils étaient donc là, entre gens calmes, si on exceptait leur région totalement ivre vomissant dans le toilettes. Ça faisait presque bizarre ce gros silence. Les bourguignons, sauf ce psychopathe de Dijon et cette connasse diabolique de Yonne, étaient, loin d'une vision manichéenne pourtant, tous tout blanc et candide. Il suffisait de voir leurs grands yeux lumineux plein d'innocence pour le deviner. Sauf peut-être ceux d'Autun, pleins de détermination millitaire. Et ceux de Cluny qui faisait semblant de se donner un air mystérieux avec son petit verre de pinard. Et ceux d'Auxerre qui foudroyait son département du regard parce qu'elle avait osé sous-entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire du foot avec sa robe de velours de la Renaissance. Et ceux de- Bon, vous avez compris, c'est comme avec Calada la dernière fois. C'est juste que si Nièvres et Chalon-sur-Saône font les grands yeux de velours, personne ne va essayer de dire explicitement qu'ils sont juste niais dans ce monde de brutes de la bouffe.

Je ferais même remarquer que Nièvres et mièvre sont deux mots beaucoup trop semblable pour le bien de la gentille petite représentante.

« On pourrais faire un jeu ! Proposa Saône-et-Loire avec un grand sourire.

— 'S'pèce de cul terreux… Tu veux pas rentrer chez ta mère et nous laissé entre grand, hein ? Parce que si c'est encore pour chouiner pour que dalle, 'vaut mieux que tu dégages maintenant. Personne te regrettera. »

Des grosses larmes apparurent dans le regard du département qui s'enfuit. Yonne soupira en s'épongeant le front, comme après un dure journée de labeur acharné.

« Bon bah moi j'ai finit pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit la prochaine fois !

— Yonne… Gronda Côte d'Or en croisant les bras.

— Oui, oui, c'est ca, je suis infiniment désolé. Qu'on a qu'à dire que je m'excuse. Allez, salut les ploucs ! »

Et elle partit.

« Bon bah on fait un Cluedo pour honorer la mémoire de Saône-et-Loire ? » Proposa Chalon-sur-Saône.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis autour de la grande table de la salle de meeting, un plateau de jeu au centre. Ça faisait trente secondes qu'ils avaient commencé que, déjà, les rats quittaient le navire.

« J'aime pas. J'vais jouer au foot. Décréta Auxerre en se levant.

— Tout seul ?

— Ah bah non, j'vais inviter Lyon, Sainté, Marseille, Bordeaux, Mulhouse, les moches, là.

— Heeeu, invite Dole aussi.

— Dole il joue pas au foot, et il est chiant, il aime pas ma robe. »

Long silence.

« Non mais la dernière fois ils s'entretuaient tes copains, ils leurs manquaient des dents et puis ils saignaient et tout, 'fin invite Dole quoi. Pour les soigner. »

Auxerre râla en quittant la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol avec lourdeur et très sûrement en le faisant exprès. C'était pas de sa faute si ses camarades de jeu étaient un peu violent au sujet du foot, c'était même plutôt amusant. Il adorait se retrouver éclabousser par le sang, c'était rigolo bien que drôlement salissant et il avait toujours su avoir un petit quelque chose pour les hooligans. Ça devait être la peste, ça lui avait mit le cerveau sans dessus dessous hihi. Ah la la, la peste c'était super rigolo ça. Surtout quand on avait exterminé les juifs, c'était le meilleur moment même que. Tuer des innocents minoritaires et sans défenses, c'était jouissif.

« Bon, Nevers tu commences.

— Bah pourquoi ?

— Non mais ta gueule et joue. » Grogna Avallon qui n'en pouvait plus du QI négatif des autres bourguignons.

Il lança le dé et, faisant un vingt, avança son pion jusque dans la cuisine. Il glapit alors que Nièvre faisait très rapidement le signe de croix en invoquant le père, le fils et le Saint Esprit. Toute la smala quoi.

« On est dans le repère de maître Dijon. Articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix blanche.

— Dijon est pas là donc vous m'arrêtez vos conneries et tu joues bordel de merde.

— Tu ne comprends pas Avallon… Murmura Nièvre, en rangeant une mèche blanche argentée derrière son oreille percée. Son personnage c'est le…

— Colonel Moutarde. » Souffla Nevers avant de croiser très lentement le regard apeuré de son département.

Oh putain, la moutarde Amora commençait à lui monter au nez. Calme Avallon, calme. Tu es doux comme un agneau et tu ne frappes personne, même pendant les meetings. Même quand tes poings te démangent.

Il avait bien du apprendre à se battre pendant le Moyen-Age. Après les vikings et les sarrasins, il avait apprit à se protéger, mais les anglais lui avaient vite fait comprendre que ça ne suffisait pas. Et comme on dit, la meilleure des défenses reste l'attaque.

« Le prochain qui l'ouvre pour enrayer le jeu, je lui brise toutes les côtes. » Grinça-t-il avec une sorte de grimace se voulant très certainement être un sourire.

Nièvre et Nevers ne se concertèrent pas pour se décider si ils devaient laisser leur terreur respectueuse de côté ou pas, partant du principe que l'icaunais ne devait pas être présentement contredis.

« J'émets l'hypothèse que le Kaiser Dijon a tué Monsieur Cadavre avec la bouteille de rouge, dans le haut sanctuaire.

— Moi j'ai le haut sanctuaire ! S'enjoua Chalon-sur-Saône en montrant sa carte de la cuisine à tout ceux qui voulait la voir.

— Connaissant le tempérament de sieur Dijon, il a suffit que feu Cadavre parle de son amour pour la chiffonade pour qu'il le tu. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour une bouteille de kir ou de crème de cassis. C'est donc une hypothèse fortement probable, si ce n'est la seule possible. Analysa Côte d'Or.

— J'ai gagné alors ? » Demanda Nevers.

Tout le monde allait approuver, parce que c'était une évidente évidence que c'était ce qui était arrivé. Même Côte d'Or l'approuvait, c'est dire si ça devait être vrai. Sauf pour Avallon.

« Bon. Trois points. Premièrement, il n'y a pas de bouteille dans les armes du Cluedo. Ni de kir, ni de crème de cassis, ni de rouge, rien. Deuxièmement, Dijon n'est pas non plus dans le jeu. Et il n'est pas Kaiser. Même si quatre-vingts pourcent d'entre vous êtes totalement terrifié par sa personne. Troisièmement, Chalon. Le but n'est pas de montrer tes cartes à tout le monde.

— Mon cher Avallon. Avoir un nombre limitée d'armes dans un jeu contenant un être comme Dijon n'a aucun sens. Il est bien capable de tuer avec tous les éléments d'une pièce, du tisonnier au dessous de verre, surtout si son tendre amant est cité par la victime. Ensuite, bien sûr que si Dijon est dans le jeu. Un personnage se nommant Colonel Moutarde est une référence évidente à sa personne. Les anglais connaissant la moutarde de Dijon, elle est l'une des plus connue du monde. Tant et si bien, que Dijon est devenu un synonyme de moutarde. En un mot, impossible d'ignorer le lien entre les deux. Et nous ne sommes pas effrayé par lui, nous avons juste de l'amour et du respect pour nos ducs qui l'ont choisit lui pour être la capitale de Bourgogne. Alors peut-être que le mot Kaiser n'était pas approprié mais si tu y tiens tant que ça, nous prendrons soin de bien énoncer "duc du puissant domaine de Bourgogne" devant son nom. À chaque fois. »

Sifflements et applaudissements pour Côte d'Or. Dépression et prozacs pour Avallon. La jeune femme avait définitivement beaucoup trop de popularité par rapport à lui, par rapport à tous le monde en général.

Cluny prit une gorgée de rouge, arrêtant de l'agiter par que c'était la troisième fois qu'il en renversait sur la nappe et vu les gros yeux d'Autun, mieux valait pas qu'il recommence. Ce mec avait un problème, la rigueur militaire ça lui réussissait pas.

« Heey, Autun, tu devrais venir aux bacchanales avec moi, on s'amuse bien, ça te détendrait !

— Encore une de tes orgies diaboliques ?

— Meeeuh non ! C'est juste que Bacchus c'est vraiment le Dieu de la Bourgogne, le pinard, les débordements, et puis y aura des filles toutes nues, et tout…

— Et c'est supposé m'intéresser ?

— Moi, ça m'intéresse… » Soupira Avallon, voulant juste se remonter le moral.

Ainsi se termina le meeting bourguignon, tout le monde quitta donc le bâtiment, ayant sûrement mieux à faire. Nièvres, elle, resta un peu plus longtemps. Ça tombait bien puisque Campanie la cherchait, il avait des choses importantes à lui dire et tout. Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver dans la grande salle de meeting, s'avançant doucement vers elle.

« Hey, Nièvres.

— Ah, Campanie ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Elle sourit en posant sa main sur son coeur.

Il eut un sourire niais qui la fit rire.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Je.. Heu, tu, heu… Tu v-voudrais venir au resto italien avec m-moi ?

— Oh oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle réfléchissait. Ah oui, je voulait te parler de quelque chose, peut-être que c'est le bon moment ! »

L'italien sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans ses tympans. Il avait l'impression que ses intestins se tordaient pour faire des noeuds et que ses genoux tremblaient, claquant l'un contre l'autre. Oh putain, c'était carrément gay d'être amoureux, on aurait dit Naples quand Caracas entrait dans son champ de vision. La différence était que lui pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire des cochonneries, Campanie pas. Pas encore, il espérait.

« Ah, euh, bah, tout compte fait moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire..

— Super ! Qui commence alors ?

— T-Toi ! Commence ! »

Elle baissa le regard, devenant rouge, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais elle ne l'avait encore dit à personne, il serait le premier à savoir. Et puis ce n'était pas quelque chose de fréquent chez elle d'annoncer ce genre de chose.

Elle balbutia un peu, comme pour faire durer le suspense et le torturer, avant de former une phrase simple, compréhensible et concise.

« J'ai un copain ! »

* * *

 **PAAARDON CAMPANIE :'(**

 **Et non, ce chapitre ne parle pas trop de Dijon. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas genre et tout, nan, nan. Enfaîte, c'est le chapitre des tarés. On parle de Paimpont, de la brochette de malades mentaux, de Dijon, de Auxerre... Ahlala, j'aime trop les tarés °** ω°

 **Et la vilaine Yonne qui est méchante avec Saône-et-Loire, c'est de la faute de bey0nd, j'ai rien fait moi ! Je le jure monsieur le juge !**

(Et non ce texte ne cite pas Boulevard du Palais juste parce que j'adore cette série, ça n'a aucun rapport.)

(Dimeglio 4 ever)


	7. Franche-Comté

**Il était une très jolie jeune femme d'à peine 29 ans, châtain clair, duchesse d'Aquitaine, prénomée Aliénor. Elle avait grandit a Poitiers et avait le caractère bien trempé. Elle épousa le roi de France, Louis le jeune, un balot prédestiné à une tout autre vie que celle-ci, alors qu'elle avait quinze ans. Il en avait deux de plus. Elle qui est une femme intelligente et sensuelle vit mal à la cour de France où les dames du sud étonnent. Louis lui donne deux filles avant qu'elle ne réclament la dissolution de leur mariage au clergé, après quatorze ans de vie commune. L'ayant obtenue, elle rentre en Aquitaine, dans son Poitiers natale.**

 **Et genre trois quatre semaines après y a un p'tit gars de dix-neuf yo en exil qui se ramène et puis il est roux il est chiant et** (c'est Bretagne) **il est anglo-normand, c'est Henri. Ils se marient et ils ont tout pleins d'enfants et ils cassent les couilles aux bretons aux toulousains et même aux francais (c'est plus rigolo) :D**

* * *

« Moi, Belfort, déclare le meeting des mecs pas connus ouvert.

— Moi, je suis connu ! J'ai même une montagne à mon nom et tout ! »

Tout le monde regarda Jura avec un air consterné. Il y avait tout à parier que le pauvre avait dû être bercé trop près du mur étant jeune. Ce fut donc Doubs qui fut charger de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment que c'était l'inverse. Le département râla, parce que c'était déjà lui qui avait dû lui expliquer ce que faisait Vesoul et Man sur la table. Et expliquer à un adulte de trois cent ans et six d'âge mental la reproduction, c'était dur.

Pas de mauvais jeu de mots.

Puis c'était lui aussi qui avait dû lui expliquer pourquoi Vesoul embrassait et offrait des fleurs à Schaerbeek. Et plus Man. Et la fois où il avait dû expliquer pourquoi Vesoul draguait ouvertement Amsterdam. Il avait eu la chance de devoir lui expliquer pour l'occasion l'homosexualité. Et le pluriamour.

Super. Trop bien. Vive les autres lâches.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de lui expliquer ?

— Parce que t'explique bien. Justifia Besançon avec un sourire en coin.

— Bande de connards. »

Il se rapprocha de Jura et s'éclaircit la voix, cherchant ses mots. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer, ç'aurait été regrettable. Et puis les voisins porteraient plainte parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Si il voulait pas de bruit, ils avaient qu'à pas s'installer à côté d'un garage. Oui, les meetings se déroulaient dans le garage de Montbéliard où il préférait toujours se couvrir de camboui que de leur parler. Non, ce n'était pas par manque de budget. Oui, c'était Mans qui jouait avec le volant en faisant semblant de faire de la formule un. Non, personne ne savait comment il faisait pour toujours arriver à rentrer, même le rideau de fer baissé.

De toutes façons, tout le monde entrait ici comme dans un moulin.

Une fois, ils avaient surpris les ligériens en pleins débat nul, des bouteilles d'alcool pour agrémenter et pimenter la discussion. Et pas les ligériens comme Loire, ou comme Loire-Atlantique, mais les attardés du Pays de la Loire. La Loire était beaucoup trop présente en France, ça commençait à casser les couilles de l'auteure.

Doubs fut sauvé par le gong, Dole entrant dans le garage avec un air passablement énervé sur le visage. Comme d'habitude. Il jeta sa sacoche, son stéthoscope et son grand manteau par terre avant de venir s'asseoir dans le cercle vaguement rond que formait ses collègues. Il s'alluma une cigarette en rangeant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« Je reviens de la partie de foot d'Auxerre. Me demandait pas comment, mais Liège avait réussi à faire manger le ballon à Mulhouse.

— 'Toutes façons, le foot c'est à chier ! Vive le basketball ! » Cria Mans en sortant sa tête par la vitre de la Citroën.

Il se prit une poire à lavement dans la figure.

« Tu te tais Mans. Sinon j'appelle Tours et Angers et ils viennent te dégager manu militari.

— Dole, calme. » Grogna Montbéliard en apparaissant de sous la voiture.

Doubs commençait à comprendre que si quatre-vingts quinze pourcent des gens entrant ici sans y être invité étaient des ligériens, c'étaient parce que les choses entre Montbéliard et Mans étaient chaudes. Carrément caliente, une fois il y avait le slip de Mans dans sa voiture après l'avoir laissé au garage pour la faire réparer. Facile à reconnaître, rouge agressif surmonté d'un "Ferrari" en blanc sur l'arrière.

« Il me tape sur les nerfs. Reprit Dole.

— Liège ?

— Auxerre ! J'en ai marre de le voir agir si… Si… De le voir se balancer comme ça entre deux sexes ! »

Tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les petites cases du jurassien était forcément une créature du Malin. C'est évident voyons, aurait-il expliqué, ces gens là sont des marginaux, des anarchistes, qui ne rêvent que du trépas de la société mère. Dole après deux verres de pinard était capable d'accuser les minorités de tous les maux du mondes. Il était tellement raciste qu'on aurait dit les gens de la région PACA ou Périgueux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Chozeau, qu'on se rassure.

« Bon on se fait chier, on fait un "j'ai jamais" ? Demanda Vesoul en redressant.

— J'vais chercher les bouteilles. » Lança Haute-Saône en se levant d'un bon, sans attendre les avis des autres.

Ils allaient se mettre une murge et ce se serait vachement rigolo. En Franche-Comté, tout le monde était persuadé que les meetings étaient fait pour boire comme des trous. Et tout ce passait très bien ! Si l'État ne recensait pas beaucoup d'accidents de voitures, ce n'était ni parce qu'il vivait dans le trou du cul du monde, qu'il devait marcher et que de toutes façons, ils blairaient pas l'État, type Corse. Ni parce qu'ils rentraient en vélo, ils n'étaient pas poitevins non plus. Mais simplement parce qu'avec les usines de voitures, il y avait toujours moyen de s'arranger. Pour remplacer la bagnole. Et puis cric crac, Dole inventait un vaccin pour soigner les bobos et c'était fini. L'état ne savait pas pour les accidents.

Toute une technique.

Haute-Saône revint avec un important carton, se rasseyant avec délicatesse, refermant le cercle. Mans et Montbéliard s'étaient rapprochés, pour jouer aussi, forcément. Elle sortit les bouteilles au fur et à mesure, énumérant chaque breuvage.

Absinthe, alcool de gentiane, crémant du Jura, pontarlier, liqueur de sapin, pinards de toutes les couleurs, leurs petits productions régionales. Le summum du meilleur. Une bouteille de nantillais, une autre de pommeau, provenant de Mans, entre six et un zillion de giffard, oublié par Angers. De la bière belge en cannette laissée par Schaerbeek, de l'alsacienne provenant de la collection de Belfort. La bistouille et le cidre de frêne offert par les chelous du Nord-Pas-De-Calais pour remercier Montbéliard d'avoir réparer leurs voitures. Du Koutoukou et un autre truc non-identifié provenant de Man.

Bref, aujourd'hui, il y avait un clair déficit.

« Vous. Ne touchez pas. À mes canettes.

— Belfort, tu casses les couilles. Reprocha Besançon en attrapant une kronenbourg.

— Vous avez rayé toutes ma vaisselle d'époque. Vous avez déchiré mon costume. Vous avez accidentellement brûlé mes drapeaux. Vous avez vidé tout mon cola dans l'évier en me disant qu'il était périmé alors qu'il avait encore quinze ans devant lui. Tous mes cartons de Noël au grenier contenant mes photos du marché et d'idole de St-Nicolas ont mystérieusement été inondés. Vous avez chassé Gottfried, ma cigogne, en prétextant faire le grand ménage de printemps. Alors qu'on était en novembre. Vous haïssez mon identité alsacienne à quel point ?

— Moi ça me casse les couilles. Sévère. »

Tout le monde approuva, parce que, c'est bon quoi, on savait que Belfort avait été alsacien et qu'une fois il s'était fait sucer par Saverne. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait partit de la Franche-Comté, et puis voilà. Il était tellement chiant avec son Alsace de merde qu'ils avaient été obligé de demander à le faire mettre dans un département à part. Avec que lui.

Montbéliard ramena des gobelets de la cuisine et Champlitte entreprit de créer l'alcool le plus infâme possible en versant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans une bouteille d'eau vide.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours Champlitte qui fait les mélanges bizarre ? Grogna Arbois.

— Parce que Champlitte produit du pinard et parce qu'elle est entre la Bourgogne, la Champagne-Ardennes et la Franche-Comté. » Répondit Dole avec la même sympathie.

Ces deux là, c'était pas le grand amour. Parce que c'était Dole le grand médecin français mais Arbois était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et ça, le dolois refusait de l'admettre. Plutôt mourir.

Quand la jeune femme eut finit sa mixture, elle la versa équitablement dans chaque gobelets. Pour pas qu'il y ait de jaloux. Le cocktail avait une odeur étrange, pas très attrayante, carrément répugnante même, mais ça n'empêcha personne d'avoir hâte de commencer à jouer. Vesoul commença, parce que c'était toujours lui qui commençait. Et il posait toujours la même question.

« J'ai jamais eu un seul crush à la fois. »

Tout le monde but, laissant le jeune homme ricanant. Ça marchait à chaque fois. Ce fut le tour de Haute-Saône à sa gauche. Tout le monde attendait toujours son tours, parce qu'elle posait toujours des questions tout sauf anodines. Elle visait les inhabitués à leur jeu, les autres elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir depuis le temps.

« J'ai jamais essayé d'atteindre à la vie d'un autre représentant. »

Personne ne but. Sauf Mans. Bien qu'à première vue, il puisse paraître niais et puéril avec ses voitures majorettes, il restait une ville rouge. Et il fallait avouer que même si le terme était censé désigner seulement leurs architectures, il indiquait souvent une violence et un manque de sentimentalisme beaucoup plus élevé chez les villes dénommées de la sorte. `Puis, Mans était pote avec Angers, Tours et Poitiers. La gothique botaniste mère du duché d'Anjou et de la lignée Plantagenêt, le mélomane gastronome père de Touraine et adepte de magie noire aux yeux du bas monde et le manipulateur calme et courtois qui avait vu naître et grandir la grande Aliénor. Une bande de gens chelous, et tout aussi taré les un que les autres. À éviter si possible.

Haute-Saône avait donc prévu cette réponse.

« J'ai jamais couché avec Poitiers. » Fit Besançon avec un sourire carnassier à l'attention du ligérien.

Il rebut, seul, un grognement contrarié glissant hors de sa gorge alors que le cocktail y pénétrait. Lui et Poitiers ç'avait été plus qu'une histoire de cul, bien plus. Il y a un petit moment de ça, il avait le voyage jusque dans sa ville pour que la belle Aliénor épouse son Henri adoré. Et ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois au mariage de leurs protégés respectifs, un véritable coup de foudre réciproque sous les yeux attendris d'Angers. Les autres couples n'étaient que du pipi de chat par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient été.

« Bande de pédés, vous voulez juste me faire boire tout seul ou quoi ?

— C'est le hasard mon grand, mais ce serait ballot que tu finisses ivre avant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu seras pété avant moi, je tiens plus longtemps que les tapettes comme toi. »

Le bisontin ricanna en buvant sans raison, il aimait chercher la limite. Et la dépasser. Avec Mans c'était beaucoup trop facile. Doubs soupira devant le comportement de sa ville, sentant que c'était désormais son tour.

« Je sais pas trop quoi dire… Il sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête et qui lui semblait originale. J'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un cadavre. »

Il y eut une vague seconde de flottement. C'était stupide et pas drôle, personne n'allait boi-

Montbéliard prit une longue gorgée de son cocktail sous les yeux ronds des autres participants. Ok, ça c'était vraiment gênant. Le malaise était si fort que Belfort reprit quasi instantanément, ne laissant à personne le temps de commenter. Et surtout pas l'amant du nécrophile, personne ne voulait avoir plus de détails que le ligérien aurait pourtant "adoré" entendre.

« Je-J'ai jamais pu blairer Maître Gims !

— Ah, moi j'aime bien écouter comme ça en fond sonore, mais sans plus quoi. Et puis pas toutes ses chansons, juste quelques-unes. Alors je bois ou pas ? Demanda Ronchamp.

— Bah oui, ducon. »

Donc Ronchamp but. Un peu, parce que la mixture lui piquait vraiment fort la gorge. Pauvre chéri.

« J'ai jamais connu l'empire romain !

— Oh putain, Jura qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?! »

Doubs sortit l'autre département avec précipitation. La plupart burent quand même, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Ils continuèrent sans attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le doubois.

« J'ai jamais… Commença Arbois lentement, réfléchissant. J'ai jamais prit.

— Le métro ?

— Une bite Ronchamp, pas le métro.

— Je me disais bien aussi ! »

Donc il but. Haute-Saône prit soigneusement en note au fond de sa tête que même si Ronchamp avait l'air totalement asexuel, il aimait la queue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer faire l'amour, il avait l'air trop gamin pour ça. Des gens comme Nièvres ou Chalon, elle pouvait, mais pas lui. C'était un tout autre niveau.

« Moi j'm'en bat les couilles de votre jeu, j'vais siphonné l'absinthe avec les voix dans ma tête. Genre plus là-bas. Il indiqua vaguement un endroit de la main en plissant les yeux.

— Pontarlier ! Gronda Gray en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Roooh, ça va ! T'sais ce sont des voix suisses.

— Est-ce qu'il y a ton copain bizarre ? Un vrai coureur de jupon doublé d'un criminel.

— Val-de-Travers ?

— Absolument. »

Pontarlier rit bizarrement en détournant le regard, indiquant que oui, son meilleur pote de tout les temps était présent à ses conversations schizophrènes. Mais Gray attendait une réponse claire.

« Non, il y a Côte-aux-Fées, c'est tout.

— Même pas Montfavet ?

— Même pas Montfavet. »

Il avait des sueurs froides, parce que même si la jolie Côte-aux-Fées serait effectivement là, il y aurait aussi Val-de-Travers et ce gros taré Montfavet. Il était rigolo Montfavet, il rêvait de latter la gueule à cette pétasse d'Avignon, et puis à celle des autres connards de la région PACA. Gnagna, principauté d'Orange, comté de Nice, mon cul.

Gray n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le groupe que Montfavet avait créé était une secte. Mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Lui il savait bien, il en faisait partit de ce groupe !

« Bon bah, tu peux y aller alors ! »

Pontarlier s'enfuit rapidement avec l'absinthe, des fois qu'elle se rendrait compte de la supercherie.

« Il entend des voix dans sa tête ? Les voix de ses potes bizarres en plus.

— Il délire juste. L'emprise de Montfavet sur lui fait des choses bizarre à son cerveau. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête vaguement, faisant croire à Gray que la cause de Pontarlier les touchait beaucoup également. Même si c'était pas trop le cas.

« J'ai jamais fait partie de la Franche-Comté. » Finit par reprendre Mans, qu'ils puissent continuer leur jeu quand même.

Tout le monde but, sauf Belfort. Besancon allait le tuer.

« Belfort tu fais partie de la Franche-Comté.

— Je suis alsacien.

— Nan.

— Si.

— Nan.

— Si. »

Ça dura un réel quart d'heure. Ces deux là étaient impossible à supporter dès qu'ils se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre. De vrais bébés. On avait envie de créer un département pour tous les deux, de les laisser se battre à mort et de que le vainqueur devienne -ou reste- la préfecture de Franche-Comté. Ce serait une libération pour tout le monde. Mais le résultat serait forcément décevant. Sauf ils s'entretuaient. Là ce serait vraiment calme et reposant, plus de territoire de Belfort et Doubs aurait une nouvelle préfecture. Comme leur région.

On put donc voir Besançon forcer le contenu du gobelet à l'intérieur de la gorge de Belfort qui étouffait théâtralement. Ou pas. Peut-être qu'il étouffait vraiment.

« J'ai jamais aimé ce jeu… » Soupira Montbéliard en buvant une longue gorgée.

Il avait les yeux vitreux, humides et se balançait compulsivement mais quasiment imperceptiblement. Totalement ivre. Ayant l'alcool dépressif, le faire jouer à ce genre de jeux d'ivrognes était tout aussi agréable pour lui que pour eux. Mais tout le monde oubliait toujours.

Mans se fit la remarque qu'il avait, comme toujours, raison, il était sobre et sieur Besançon pleurait dans les bras de Belfort en s'excusant sans plus trop savoir pourquoi. Une sombre histoire d'insulte envers la choucroute adorée de l'alsacien en exil semblerait-il.

« À moi ! À moi ! S'écria Ronchamp. J'ai jamais… »

Il observa le garage autour lui de ses grands yeux violines, faisant une moue adorable indiquant qu'il réfléchissait longuement. Il regarda ses camarades, mais garda surtout son regard longuement rivé sur un point invisible derrière eux.

* * *

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Grogna-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans son cou, embrassant sa peau brûlante avec délicatesse.

— Regarde la route. »

Il obéit sans broncher, reposant son regard sur la route. Il s'engagea dans l'allée ombragée, effrayant les oiseaux posés là. Devant eux s'élevait la grande villa suisse cachée entre les arbres, très loin de l'architecture moderne dont Chaux-de-Fonds avait l'habitude mais dont son amant avait horreur. Lui la voyait comme une bénédiction de ciel qui lui avait permit de rencontrer tant de français après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, dont celui avec qui il partageait sa vie aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit sa portière et lui tendit sa main, qu'il refusa en l'ignorant royalement. Chaux-de-Fonds le suivit en claquant la portière, sur les talons. Son amant ouvrit la porte de leur domicile et entra, jetant son manteau sur le meuble d'entrée sans un regard pour ce qui tomba dans le mouvement. Le suisse le stoppa en l'attrapant par les hanches, le collant contre lui.

« Tu es énervé aujourd'hui.

— Je n'en peux plus des autres crétins. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant des marques violacées partout où sa bouche passait, l'imprégnant de son odeur.

« Je suis là moi.

— Je te hais autant que les autres. Peut-être même plus. Tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu es me répugnes. J'aurais aimé qu'on ne se rencontre jamais. »

Chaux-de-Fonds rit doucement, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller. Il le voulait, tout le temps, toujours. Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui, c'était viscéral, comme une drogue dont il ne voudrait jamais être sevré. Il était soumis et dépendant à lui et avec plaisir.

« Je sais Ronchamp, je sais, tu n'as jamais aimé et tu n'aimeras jamais personne. »

* * *

 **Okay. Henri II Plantagenêt et Aliénor d'Aquitaine font partit de ma liste de personnages historiques favoris ever. Ils sont entre Enriqueta Martí et Caligula-chéri. Ma vie est nulle.**

 **OOOOOUUUUUI UN JOUR IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE CE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE SUR LES MECS DU NPDC PARCE QUE CE SONT DES PAS AIDÉ DE LA VIE. ET PUIS UN CHAPITRE SUR LES LIGÉRIENS DU PAYS DE LA LOIRE, AVEC ANGER ET ENCORE LE MANS. J'AIME LE MANS. ET ANGER. ET LES AUTRES AUSSI. J'AIME TOUT LE MONDE.**

 **(sauf Turin xptdr lol)(ce mec a une vie nulle)(oui oui plus que la mienne)**


End file.
